Caledonia
by StrgateAtlantis1
Summary: When the Ori are defeated, Adria comes to Earth as one last act of revenge, and takes her mother and Vala's son to the Ori Galaxy. Will Daniel ever rescue his family from Adria's grasp? Is his son now the enemy? Future of SG-1 fic. Daniel/Vala ship!
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** _First chapter is total Daniel/Vala slash! I love them together! Rest of the chapters will be D/V and J/S. This will be about their kids soon, so if you don't like those "in the future" fics, I suggest not going further than Chapter One._

_While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to "_Caledonia_" & "_The Blessing_" sung by the **Celtic Women**, from their new CD,_ The New Journey_. If you like Celtic music, or not, you have got to listen to them! Trust me! Hapi Reading!_

_

* * *

_

_**Caledonia**_

**"_Let me tell you that I love you..."_**

Love seemed to be unreachable for Daniel all of his life. Ever since his parents died, it seemed as if every time he was about to reach out his hand, his heart would be ripped away from him. Why should this time be any different? Why should he allow himself to go out on the limb this time?

But he couldn't let her leave. He couldn't let her slip through his fingers. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her go. She was different than other woman he'd met. He had always felt like something was missing in his life, even when he was with Sha're. But when he was with her, he felt complete. There was no empty feeling with her.

She knew how to get to him. It was like they knew everything about each other, without speaking. He had to let her know.

Daniel walked into the commissary, which was empty this early in the morning. But he saw Vala sitting at a table by herself. She had her hands wrapped around of mug of cold coffee. He stopped, and stared at her for a few moments. She looked dazed, almost in a trance. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her. She shook her head, trying to focus, and smiled at him faintly. She was thinking about something, something he knew she wouldn't talk about.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Vala nodded.

"No, you're not." Daniel knew she was lying. "You look worried."

"It's just…" Vala paused, looking into Daniel's eyes. "Never mind. It's silly…"

"Vala, you can tell me." Daniel assured her kindly.

"Do you ever worry that you'll never find that one person in the universe that you're destined to spend the rest of your life with?" Vala asked.

"Of course I do." Daniel nodded.

"I just wish they weren't so hard to find." Vala wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Maybe their not…" Daniel said softly.

"Jack and Sam just had to look around the corner. Now they're engaged. And Cameron found Meaghan, and they are booth smitten with each other. I'm starting to feel left out." Vala mumbled.

"You're not the only one." Daniel added.

"But you had Sha're. Even if it was for a year, you still had someone." Vala noted.

"You had Tomin." Daniel reminded her.

"He wasn't the man I was destined for." Vala wiped away another tear.

"Who do you think is?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Vala looked away. "You can't like me too much. I make your life miserable."

"Not miserable. Just harder. You make my life harder." Daniel said.

"See." Vala sighed. "Who can love someone who makes their life worse?"

"What's life without a few obstacles?" Daniel turned her head gently with his hand, so he could look into her eyes.

"Daniel…" Vala sighed.

"I've had this feeling of emptiness my entire life. No one could ever fill it. Not even Sha're. But when I met you, I felt complete, for the first time in my life." Daniel said, softly.

"Are you saying…" Vala began.

"I think I might be in love with you." Daniel finished for her.

"Oh, Daniel…" Vala smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

Daniel pulled her into him gently, then kissed her. His heart skipped a beat. His nervousness was soon lost to the feeling of happiness. It was the happiest he had been in his life, and he then knew for a fact that he loved her. He loved her. He wanted to shout it from the highest hill he could find, for the world to hear.

Vala was suprised by the sudden jump Daniel had made. She didn't fight it, it felt right. She knew it was hard for him to say that he loved her. He had been hurt more times than anyone should be. Everyone he loved enventually broke his heart, intentionally or unintentionally. As the kiss came to an end, Vala looked into Daniel's amazing blue eyes, and she knew she had finally met her destiny.

* * *

**A/N:** _Love it? Hate it? Let me know, so I can improve my skills as a writer. GUYS ONLY LIKE GIRLS WITH SKILLS! (napoleon dynamite humor... he he he...) Reveiw! I command you!! 3 :P_


	2. Flesh and Blood

**A/N:** _Here it is! The next chapter. Now, for the record, the first chapter took place sometime during the year 2007. And! This chapter is completely SamJack slash! I am such a huge Jack/Sam, Daniel/Vala. and (from Stargate Atlantis) John/Teyla shipper!_

_To answer _**Briar Elwood**_'s question of_ "who the heck is Cam's chick?" _in Chapter One, she is a character I made up, and was going to explain in a later chapter, but since you ask, she is Dr. Meaghan Louis, a linguist/anthropologist working at the SGC. Of course, she's nothing like our beloved Daniel Jackson. But Cameron met her on a mission she tagged along on, and since then, they've been dating. They met sometime in Season 10, (She is completely my character though!) I hope that answer's your questions. Anymore, I would love to hear them:)_

* * *

"_The Greatest Gift"_

December 24th, 2008 was the happiest day of Jack O'Neill's life. He and his wife of a year, Samantha Carter-O'Neill, had just met their newborn son for the first time. Sean Jacob O'Neill had his mother's blond hair, and his fathers brown eyes.

Jack had personally hoped for his son to have blue eyes like his mother, but Sam loved the blond hair, brown eyes mix for some reason. So, as long as she got what she wanted, he was fine.

Sam held Sean in her arms, Jack sitting on the side of the bed, looking over her shoulder. Sean was asleep, all wrapped up in his blue blanket, his little fingers around Sam's finger.

"I can't wait until the day I can sign him up for Little League." Jack said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself… He's got a few years to go before he'll be able to hold a bat without falling over." Sam smiled.

"You never know, he could be the next Michael Jordan…" Jack disagreed.

"Jack…" Sam looked at him with confusion.

"…Of baseball." Jack finished.

There was knock on the door, and Daniel's head appeared around the doorway.

"Daniel! Come in!" Jack grinned. Daniel did just that, Vala behind him, holding his hand. She was 6 months pregnant herself, with a twin boy and girl. Both Daniel and Vala were extremely excited about being parents for the first time (since Vala didn't count Adria, mostly because all she did was name her…)

"Hey, we brought you… some balloons…" Daniel said, as Teal'c walked into the room, balloons tailing him.

"T! You shouldn't have…" Jack smiled, as Teal'c handed him the fairly large blue teddy bear he also brought in with him.

"It was my pleasure, O'Neill." Teal'c nodded.

"Yeah, he went bananas in the gift shop." Vala joked.

"So, who's this little guy?" Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder to see the baby.

"This is Sean." Sam smiled kindly, tilting her arms so they could see better.

"What is the meaning of the name?" Teal'c asked. When Jack looked at him, he responded "It is a Jaffa tradition to choose a name because of the meaning."

"It means 'god is forgiving'." Sam answered.

"Yah, what's yours mean, T?" Jack asked.

"'Of Great Honor'" Teal'c said.

"Nice." Jack nodded.

"Indeed." Teal'c couldn't help but allow a small smile.

* * *

Everyone had gone home, and Jack and Sam were able to be alone with their son. Jack leaned over to his wife, and kissed her softly. Then looked back at his son, and smiled back at Sam. She smiled back.

"Merry Christmas…" Jack said softly.

"Merry Christmas, to you too." Sam replied.

"I didn't get you very much, but I did tell Daniel to pick this up on his way here for me." Jack reached into his pocket, and pulled out what looked like a ring box. He handed it to Sam, who took it with her arm that wasn't supporting Sean. Inside the box was a ring, the stone was a ruby (December birthstone), on a silver band. As Sam took it out of the box, she noticed that there was an inscription on the inner side of the band. It read _Sean Jacob O'Neill December 24th, 2008_. She smiled, and put the ring on her middle finger on her right finger.

"Thank you, Jack." Sam smiled. "I didn't have time to get you anything, though…"

"You've just given me the greatest gift on Earth." Jack corrected her, pushing the blanket back from Sean's face.

The baby looked at his father with his big brown eyes, curious about what was going on. Then he yawned, with a small squeak, making Sam and Jack laugh.

Sean was the greatest gift either one of them had ever received. And he'd hold the title of the 'perfect Christmas gift' to his parents, for the rest of his life. A life which would prove to be quite eventful. And Jack and Sam wanted to be there for every bit of it.

* * *

**A/N:** _More to come soon! Sorry it took me so long to update this time, it's just that I was swamped with homework. God I hate High School, sophmore year... Yuck! Luckily I keep a notebook in my backpack that I take out in Study hall, and write my Fanfiction! It's almost full, and it's only been 2 months! It has 200 pages! I need another hobby so badly... lol :) Please reveiw! Love you all who are brave enough to read my stories! Thank you! (**Random tidbit**: I LOVE FALL OUT BOY'S NEW CD,_ Infinity on High_!!!! It's sooo awesome!)_


	3. The Blood That Binds

"_The Blood That Binds"_

March 3rd, 2009 was one of the most eventful days that SG-1 had ever experienced, on Earth. Vala had gone into labor at three in the morning, and Meaghan only four hours later.

Alexandria and Gabriel Jackson were born at 11:37am. And Gregory Mitchell was born 47 minutes later.

Daniel and Cameron we're both exhausted, but nonetheless smiling from ear to ear. They are both looking at their newborn children to the glass window of the nursery, when Jack, Sam, Teal'c and the three month old Sean walked up next to them.

Sam looked at all the names on the plastic cradles, spotting out Jackson and Mitchell. What she's smiled and taped her husband on the shoulder.

"Huh?" he turned, Sean cradled in his arms.

"Look..."Sam pointed to the three newborns.

"Is that them, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Wha?—Yes. Yeah, that's them." Daniel nodded.

"Mitchell?" Jack questioned.

"Yes sir." Cameron answered.

"They have your eyes, Daniel." Sam noted.

"They do, don't they?" Daniel said in agreement.

* * *

On the night Daniel and Vala brought the twins home, it was raining heavily, not a single star could be seen in the sky. They entered their darkened house without worry, but only when Vala walked into the living room, holding both baby carriers, while Daniel unloaded the car, did worry even come to mind. A shadowed figure was standing at least 7 feet away from. It was dark, so Vala couldn't see who it was.

She put down both carriers, "Daniel…" she whispered. Daniel, who had just entered the house, turned around, after closing the door. Only then did he see what had made Vala freeze.

He grabbed his personal side arm (which he now carried around ever since the first threat from the Ori) from its holster around his waist, and aimed it at the figure, stepping in front of Vala, to protect her from who ever it was. He reached for the light switch, and flipped it up. The lights slowly flickered on, and the shadowed figure's identity was revealed. On seeing who the intruder was, he grasped his gun even tighter.

Vala was too shocked to say anything.

"Hello Mother." Adria smiled. "I've missed you."

"Adria…" Vala mumbled.

"I see you and Daniel are finally together, just like you've always wanted." Adria nearly growled.

"Get out!" Daniel snarled.

"But I've only come to see my new brother and sister." Adria noted. "Now that you have us outnumbered, there's nothing I could possibly do to harm you."

"They're not your brother and sister… And you can do plenty of things to harm us! Now get out." Daniel repeated.

"Very well. But I have you know, Daniel Jackson, that you committed treason against the Ori. And that unwise act will cost you something you love dearly in the near future." Adria glared at Daniel, then at both Alexandria and Gabriel.

"Get out! Now!" Daniel yelled.

"Good bye, mother. We will meet again soon." And with that, Adria disappeared in a beam of white light.

Daniel lowered his gun, and looked at Vala. She looked back at him, fear written all across her face.

"Daniel, what does she mean?" Vala asked.

"I don't know. But I promise, I won't let anything happen to our family." Daniel picked Gabriel out of his carrier.

"But Daniel…" Vala said.

"Nothing will happen to us, Vala. I promise." Daniel said, his eyes focusing on hers. She nodded, trusting him with her life, as she had done countless times before.

* * *

"_She was in your living room_?" Sam asked. Everyone was gathered in the briefing room, children included, to talk about the threat the Ori still posed in the future.

"She scared the living hell out of me!" Vala nodded to Sam's question. "Then she threatened Alex and Gabriel, because of what Daniel did when he was a Prior."

"Alex?" Cameron repeated.

"A nickname Jack gave Alexandria." Daniel explained.

"Okay." Cameron nodded. "Question, how'd she threaten 1 week old kids?"

"She said she would return at some point in the future, and take something I love away from me." Daniel mumbled.

"Maybe we could put your family under surveillance." Landry suggested.

"No." Vala shook her head. "They won't do any good. If she's powerful enough to kill with just a thought, she's powerful enough to kill camera feeds."

"Vala's right." Sam sighed.

"If she does come back, I'm sure she'll do more than just kidnap Dr. Jackson's children." Landry argued, "We're going to do everything we can to stop this from happening."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"We don't know what is going to happen, but when it does, we're going to need all of you. I'm putting SG-1 on limited active duty, so you'll be spending more time here than off-world." Landry explained.

"Well, I don't think we'll have a problem with that…" Vala noted, holding Alex on her hip as she stood up.

"Good, because I'm not in the mood to negotiate." Landry laughed.

As every one went their separate ways, Cameron went down his wife's office on level eighteen.

* * *

Meaghan had their son lying on a blanket on her desk. She was playing peek-a-boo with him, taking advantage of the situation since it was rare that he would be so awake. Cameron leaned against the doorway, smiling. Meaghan looked over at him, and stood up straighter, blushing.

"Why'd ya stop?" Cameron asked. "He obviously likes it…"

"I didn't hear you come in." Meaghan said.

"That's because, I'm not actually in your office yet." Cameron noted, taking several steps forward. "But now I am."

"He didn't want to eat, and he was still so awake. I didn't know what else to do." Meaghan smiled.

"Peek-a-boo always made me hungry!" Cameron teased.

"Oh, you're so funny." Meaghan mocked.

Greg squeaked, not wanting to be ignored, and began waving his arms in the air. His hazel eyes solely on his father.

"Hey, buddy." Cameron lifted his son off of the blanket. "Why aren't you hungry? It's lunch time."

Greg opened and closed his mouth several times, as if he was trying to explain something.

"He's doing that every time I ask him something…" Meaghan laughed softly.

"It's 'cause he sees mommy and daddy opening and closing _their_ mouths with sounds coming out. He just wants to be like us…" Cameron said in a baby voice, making Greg watch his father with complete and total interest, or confusion.

"I swear, Cam, our son is going to be a genius, or at least something close." Meaghan sighed, patting him on the back.

"That would be interesting… 'Need some help with your homework?' '_Do you know advanced calculus?_' 'You're in 6th grade!' '_Yah… What did you take when you were in 6th grade, _algebra?'" Cameron mocked the conversation, using the high pitched 'kid' voice and all.

"Why in the world did I agree to marry you?" Meaghan laughed.

"Because I'm cute." Cameron replied.

"Oh, yes. That_ must_ be it." Meaghan smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek.


	4. Pursuit of Happiness

"**_Pursuit of Happiness"_**

Sean, Greg, Alex, and Gabriel grew up together, but, Gabriel always seemed to be somehow pushed out of the picture. He'd end up spending most of his time in a separate corner than the others, after trying to involve himself in whatever they were doing. He was the odd one out. Always feeling like he didn't belong. He was just as smart as his sister, but wasn't as friendly. He seemed to like being alone more than being with people. Vala and Daniel both hoped it was just a phase he was going through.

Sean was a born to be a leader. He was head of the group, which consisted of Alex, Greg, himself, and occasionally Gabriel. He was a great older brother to Conner as well. He was, in every way, like Jack O'Neill, with the brains of Samantha Carter-O'Neill. He was liked by many girls at school, and this would still be the case all the way through college.

Alexandria (or just Alex, _not_ Ally) was a born follower, not leader. She was exactly like her father, shy, quiet, selfless, and would always stand up for what she thought was right. Inheriting her father's brilliant blue eyes, and her mother's beauty, she was certainly one of the prettiest girls in school. But her intelligence, not to mention glasses, and geeky, history-loving vibe, would prove to be her enemy. Already knowing Ancient Egyptian, Russian, German, French, Spanish, Arabic, Italian, Czech, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, Ancient, and Goa'uld by age 6 was a great accomplishment.

Gregory (Greg) had his father's sense of humor, and his mother's ability to absorb information quickly. Not labeled a geek/nerd, like Alex, he could fit in with any social crowd. His ability to solve complex math equations, knowledge of 6 languages, and was able to outwit his father during a family game of Taboo.

* * *

Everyone was at Jack and Sam's for a 4th of July barbeque. Sean had recently gotten a new swing set that his parents had ordered for his 6th birthday, and was excited to show it to Alex, Gabriel and Greg. His little brother, Conner David O'Neill, and Greg's little sister, Julie Evangeline Mitchell, (who where both the same age, 2) stayed on the deck with the adults, while the bigger kids played on Sean's new swing set.

Jack, Daniel, and Cameron were standing around the grill, beer in their hands, waiting for the hot dogs and hamburgers to cook. Teal'c was sitting at the picnic table with Vala, and Meaghan. He was holding Conner on his lap, while Sam got everything they needed, such as ketchup, chips, potato salad, etc, outside.

"Sam, are you sure Meaghan and I can't do that for you?" Vala asked.

"No, I'm fine. You just stay sitting down!" Sam replied quickly.

"Come on, you shouldn't be doing all this, your supposed to be taking it easy, doctor's orders." Meaghan sided with Vala.

"You told me to take it easy before Sean and Conner were born. And I didn't listen to you then, and don't expect that to change." Sam smiled.

"But your due date is in 3 days…" Vala noted.

"Only when the contractions start, will I take it easy." Sam said, before disappearing back into the house.

"I really hate those military types. They never listen to you." Meaghan sighed, as she finished braiding Julie's long brown hair.

* * *

"Dad!" Sean yelled from the top fortress of the swing set.

"Yeah, buddy?" Jack replied.

"What's anti—diss—dissa—dissas…." Sean mumbled.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism!" Greg shouted.

"Yeah, that!" Sean nodded.

"Where'd you hear that word?" Jack asked.

"Greg! He says it means 'against the establishment' or something." Sean noted.

"Tell Greg to keep his brainy words to himself!" Jack answered.

"Okay!" Sean nodded.

"You know, Cameron, I think you and Meaghan have a lot of possibilities with Greg…" Daniel began.

"No. My son is going to grow up normally. No accelerated programs, no skipping grades, none of that. A lot of the kids that do skip grades end up being sent to the nut house by age 40."

"Hey! I went to college at sixteen!" Daniel snapped, glaring at Cameron.

"Oh, come on, you and I both know for a fact that you were in the nut house for a few days. Heck! Your grandfather was even in a nut house!" Cameron noted.

"It was because of that Goa'uld killing invention thing in my body!" Daniel said.

"But you were still in the nut house!" Cameron repeated.

"Okay, you two!" Jack stepped between them. "The food is ready, and it's time to get the kids over here, so shut-up."

* * *

Everyone was seated at the large picnic table in the backyard, by the deck. All the kids sat near their parents, as always, incase they began to make a mess.

* * *

After they ate, it was time to go to the park nearby, to see the fireworks. It was the first time for all the kids, since when they were younger; they always fell asleep before it was time to go. But now they were determined to stay awake. Everyone took their cars, and met at the parking lot.

They set up a blanket, big enough for everyone. Alex began to drift off to sleep, while they waited, but Sean and Greg kept poking her. Gabriel sat with Vala, not wanting to be too far away from his parents, (loud noises always scared him). Conner and Julie were with Cameron and Jack at the nearby swing set.

When darkness fell, the fireworks began. All the children were amazed by the explosions in the sky.

By the end of the grand finale, Alex, Greg, Julie, and Conner were asleep, and got carried back to the cars. Gabriel and Sean both held their mothers' hands, a bit drowsy.

"Well, we finally got to see some fireworks!" Jack smiled, after everyone formed a group once the children were all in the cars.

"Took a while, didn't it?" Daniel nodded.

"It was worth it, to see their faces." Vala noted. "They were so adorable!"

"Well, it's time we put our little boys to bed." Sam said.

"Yah, Greg and Julie have a big day tomorrow." Cameron agreed.

"We're taking them to Disney World for a week." Meaghan said.

"Disney World?" Teal'c asked.

"Long story." Jack patted his friend on the back.

"Then perhaps you can tell me as you transport me back to the SGC, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Right, I promised I'd drive you home, didn't I? Rats." Jack snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded his head.

"Alright, T, get in the car." Jack sighed. The large Jaffa climbed into the very back seat, his knees nearly touching his chest because of the lack of leg space.

"Good night guys." Daniel laughed, as he and Vala turned back towards their car.

"Night!" Cameron replied he and Meaghan going to their car as well.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ What the heck happened to Nick Ballard anyway? It's like one minute Daniel's like "_Hey! I only have one living relative left! And he's whacked_!" then they leave him with the aliens, and **whoosh**, it's like everyone assumes he's no longer amoungst the living!? He hasn't even been mentioned since the Crystal Skull! Dude, i mean, seriously... Anyway, reveiw if you love me, or hate me, or if you're unsure how I feel about you. :)


	5. Behind the Mirror

"_Behind the Mirror"_

Sean, Greg, Alex, and Gabriel were running through the halls. They seemed to be role playing. They were shouting, holding imaginary guns, and shooting at something.

"Whoooop! Whooop!" Sean shouted. "Unauthorized off world activation! Unauthorized off world activation!"

"The alien has come through the iris!" Alex yelled.

"Take him down! SG-1 is this planet's only hope!" Greg shouted.

"Come on guys… Why do I always have to be the alien?" Gabriel whined.

"Well, somebody has to." Sean sighed.

"Why can't it be any of you guys?" Gabriel asked.

"Cause none of us are part alien!" Greg noted.

"Alex is!" Gabriel argued.

"But we need a girl on the team, Gabriel, you know that!" Sean reminded him.

"No!" Gabriel shouted.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Jack walked around the corner, wondering what all the shouting was about.

"They always make me be the alien!" Gabriel frowned.

"Okay, okay… take it easy…" Jack out his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. An alarm began blaring, and red lights flashed. Jack's smile turned into a frown. Sam came running down the hallway, her eyes full of worry. Conner and Julie were holding her hands, both of them were crying.

"Jack, eleven Ori soldiers have come through the gate…" Sam said softly. "They're trying to hold them off, but there are too many…"

"Ah god, get the kids outta here!" Jack ran past her.

"Jack!" Sam shouted in dispute.

"Now!" Jack yelled.

Sam looked at the 4 older children in front of her. They all looked scared out of their minds.

"Come on guys, follow me." Sam headed off in the direction of the briefing room, since all the elevators had ceased operations.

* * *

Guns fired at the intruders, but Adria's shield seemed to be blocking them. Sam had gotten the children up to the briefing room. She stopped, to count them all, making sure everyone of them was behind her. Two of them were missing. Gabriel and Julie.

"Where's Gabriel and Julie?" Sam asked, beginning to panic.

"He said he was going to help daddy…" Alex began.

"And Julie went after him, to stop him." Greg finished.

Sam ran to the window over looking the gate room. She quickly searched the dozens of people, dead and living. But Gabriel and Julie weren't among them. She felt relieved for several seconds, before Gabriel ran into the gate room, Julie not far behind him.

* * *

Daniel saw his son run into the gate room. He was on the opposite side, as was Vala. Neither of them would be able to make it to Gabriel, without being killed. But something had to be done, since the officers on that side were too busy firing at Adria, and the 7 Ori soldiers. One of the soldiers left the group, after receiving a quick order from Adria. He nodded in response, and walked toward Gabriel and Julie.

Vala jumped up from her place at Daniel's side, and ran to her son, without any cover fire. It was all happening in slow motion for Daniel. He heard the fire of the Ori weapon before it hit her. He watched in shock as she fell to the ground, at least 2 feet away from Gabriel, unmoving. Daniel screamed, as the soldier grabbed his son, injecting him with something. Gabriel became limp in the soldiers arms within seconds.

Daniel tried to get up, but someone was holding him back. He turned, angry at whoever was stopping him from protecting his family. He was soon looking into Jack's eyes, and they were telling him that if he did, he'd probably be killed.

By the time Daniel had turned back around to watch the nightmare before him, one of the other soldiers was holding Vala. That's when Daniel felt his eyes fill with tears. It took a lot to make him cry, and already, this was more than he could bear.

Cameron, who was several feet from Jack and Daniel's position, wanted to do the same as Daniel, for Julie, who was also in harms way. But before he could blink, Julie ran towards Adria, screaming at her. Adria was surprised that such a young girl would make such a bold move. But knew a way to make sure that this girl never bothered her again.

Julie was lifted into the air, by Adria's powers. The five-year-old scratched at her neck, as if she was being choked.

* * *

Up in the briefing room, Greg and Alex were watching through the window. Both were too scared to say a word. But Sam could tell that they were scared, when their breathing became heavier. She tried to move them into the hallway, without windows, but they wouldn't move. Sean and Conner were standing with their mother, who wasn't letting them see the scene below.

* * *

With one sharp move of Adria's head, Julie's neck cracked to the right. She fell to the floor, her neck broken, causing an instant death.

"This is only the beginning of the war that will be the downfall of all non-believers! If anyone tries to follow us, the boy will be killed." Adria snarled. The gate activated, and Adria turned up the ramp, and disappeared through the event horizon. The soldiers followed, and as the ones holding Gabriel and Vala, turned, Daniel jumped from his position, and began firing his gun at their backs, but a personal shield stopped the bullets before they were able to hit their target. Then they were gone.

Almost everyone left in the gate room turned when a high-pitched muffled scream came from somewhere. Daniel immediately looked up to the window of the briefing room, and felt his heart drop when he saw Alex and Greg looking through it to him. He dropped his gun, and ran out of the gate room. He was followed by Jack, but Cameron and Meaghan stayed behind, after calling for a medical team.

* * *

There were 2 dozen casualties. Julie Mitchell amongst them. Greg and Alex were still in shock of what happened. Daniel, Cameron and Meaghan were also shaken up, but they needed to be strong, for Alex and Greg.

Neither of them had said a word since the day it happened. It was understandable, since both children saw loved ones killed/kidnapped. And being told they'd probably never see them again would frighten any seven-year-old. Daniel was able to relate to them the most, since he lost two very important people in his life when he was around their age. He knew what they were going through, for the most part.

* * *

A/N: Told ya this update wouldn't take as long as the last one. I do these kinds of things only because I love you. I love you guys so much! Reveiws will be appreciated! And a little warning for all of you, don't get too attatched to Gabriel.


	6. Gabriel Falls From Heaven

**"_Gabriel Falls From Heaven"_**

Vala and Gabriel had been brought to Celestis, the holy city of the Ori. Upon setting foot in the holy city, Vala and Gabriel were separated. Vala tried to fight the soldiers that were taking her away from him, and Gabriel cried for her, kicking and screaming against his captors. But it was hopeless. There were too many. Then Vala was brought before her daughter, who wore a smile on her face that reeked of satisfaction and delight.

Adria had told Vala what the Ori had planned for her son. How, even before Gabriel was conceived, the Ori had a plan to make the first son of Daniel Jackson, into the second Orici. And how Vala just coincidently happened to be the boy's mother. She had been told of how Gabriel's memory would be wiped, and a false one put in its place. She had been told how her son would grow up to be the one to finally rid the universe of all non-believers, for good.

Vala knew she wouldn't be able to save him by herself. But accepting the fact that her family was going to be split in half forever, broke her heart.

* * *

Sam had been looking for Daniel for several minutes, before finally finding him walking toward his office. She caught up with him, and pulled him aside. He looked confused at the sudden yank on his sleeve, nearly crashing him into the cement wall. He shook his head, as if he was dizzy, and looked at Sam.

"Sorry." Sam smiled.

"_Uh_, what's up with you?" Daniel asked, straightening his jacket.

"Daniel, Vala told me something before she was taken, and she made me promise not to tell you…" Sam began. "But if I don't, I think I might loose it."

"Okay." Daniel nodded.

"Right, well, I don't want this to make things any worse for you than it already is, loosing Gabriel and Vala and all…" Sam mumbled.

"Sam, Alex will be home from school soon, and I'd like to get home before then, so if you'll excuse me…" Daniel began to walk away.

"Okay. I guess I can tell you some other time then." Sam nodded, a small frown and look of annoyance on appearing on her face.

* * *

School couldn't have started at a worse time for Alex and Greg. They were both still having trouble dealing with their losses. But school had made them to start talking again, after a few months of silence. As Alex got off the bus, several kids threw crumpled up paper at her, out the windows. Daniel was just pulling up the driveway, when he saw it. He was appalled by how horrible some of Alex's classmates could get. She lived with the fact that she'd always be the one they all picked on, and threw stuff at.

After his parents died, school was the only place Daniel could be happy. He felt safer at school than he did at his foster homes. But for Alex, it seemed that school was her living hell, and home was only place where she could hide from the rest of the world.

Daniel walked in the front door, which Alex had already gone through. He was expecting Alex to be in the kitchen or living room, but instead, found her in Gabriel's room, holding his favorite stuffed animal, a puppy he called Anuboo. She was crying softly, talking to Anuboo. Daniel walked through the doorway, and knocked on the wall.

"Hey princess, what are you doing in your brother's room?" Daniel asked.

"I'm talking to Anuboo, so that maybe Gabriel might hear me." Alex answered.

"Oh, you are?" Daniel smiled. "What are you telling him?"

"I'm asking him to come home with mom, so that everyone at school doesn't think I'm crazy." Alex said.

"Why are they calling you crazy?" Daniel frowned.

"Because they don't think Gabriel is real. They keep saying that if I did have a twin brother, he'd be at school with me." Alex replied.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them Gabriel was real, and that he's not here because he and my mom are far away. But they don't believe me." Alex sighed.

"Well, just ignore them. Greg and Sean know he's real. Just don't worry about everyone else." Daniel said.

"Okay." Alex nodded, still seeming quite unhappy.

"You want to invite Greg and Sean over tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Really?" Alex smiled.

"Yah, I don't see why not." Daniel nodded.

"Okay! Do they get to sleepover?" Alex mumbled.

"Uh, sure. Of course they can, it's Friday." Daniel shrugged.

"I'll go call them! Thanks dad!" Alex stood up, hugged her father, and burst out of the room.

* * *

"_Where's my son_!" Vala shouted, fighting against the two guards that were escorting her to Adria's chambers. She was pushed into the room, and fell to her knees. She looked up at Adria, who was standing over her.

"Leave us." Adria ordered. The two soldiers nodded and left the room.

"Where is he?" Vala growled.

"Do you mean Gabriel?" Adria asked.

"Of course I do!" Vala snapped.

"He's right here." Adria stepped aside. "Gabriel, our mother would like to see you."

Gabriel stepped into sight, his eyes a horrific milky gray. His expression was stoic, and his stare was cold. He wasn't the son of Vala and Daniel Jackson anymore. He was a child of the Ori.

"No…" Vala gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Isn't it _wonderful_, mother?" Adria smiled.

"What did you do to him!?" Vala screamed.

"She has done nothing to me." Gabriel answered. "She is my sister, and would never harm me."

"Gabriel, no, she's not. Your sister is _Alexandria Jackson_, and she's back _on Earth with your father_." Vala argued. "And she's **harmed** you already, by taking you from your home, _from your father_…"

"**I have no father!**" Gabriel snarled. Vala's eyes widened in shock at the way Gabriel was speaking to her, his voice full of anger, and annoyance. Almost like they had been through the argument dozens of times before.

"Yes, you do." Vala said, unable to look into Gabriel's eyes.

"_Oh Mother_, Gabriel has no recollection of anything of his life on Earth. He is the Orici, and will never be the same again." Adria sighed.

"I'll do anything, Adria, anything. Just let Gabriel return home." Vala pleaded.

"I'm sorry mother, but what has been done to Gabriel cannot be reversed." Adria noted.

"I hope you rot in hell." Vala snarled.

"You should return to your cell." Adria frowned. "You need rest; we have an important day tomorrow, when we introduce Gabriel to the people of _Ver Ager_." Adria's silky tone caused Vala to shiver.

Something was happening to her. She felt different, defenseless, heart broken, and alone. The prideful, strong, loving, witty, fun woman she once was, was now falling apart. Vala could feel herself crumbling away like an old stone wall. She knew she'd never be the same person again. What was she going to do? She stared into Gabriel's eyes, searching for the slightest hint that he was still there. But Gabriel's harsh stare forced her to look away in remorse. Silently, Adria and Gabriel left the room, and the guards pulled Vala to her feet.

When she was back in her cell, she broke down crying, falling to her knees. There was no way out. _No way out._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _See, Gabriel is now going to be an evil Ori-loving brat, like Adria. Right? Hmmmm... but he's the son of Daniel Jackson, and Vala Mal Doran, so he's got to be different... Hmmm... I have plans for him. **Muhahahahaha!**_ HACK COUGH_ Oh, I've gotta stop doing that. It's bad for my **SPLEEN**! (jk) No, but seriously folks, keep your spleen healthy... (jk again) Thanks to all you who reveiw, like Briar Elwood, who I adore. (I adore you...) Keep it up! Cause I love all of you who ventured out to read this. You're all soooo brave. I sooo proud of you... tear jk. Keep it up with the reveiws! Love you all!_


	7. Evil Angel

"**_You Won't Understand"_**

_Dear Daniel,_

_I know that you'll never get this, but some part of me hopes that you'll be able to read this one day. It's hard for me to think that I might never see you again. But I can't dwell on that._

_Adria has taken Gabriel and me to Celestis. That city we were taken to, after I was, well, burned alive. She had everything planned out far longer than we thought. In fact, the Ori have had a plan for Gabriel since before he was born. Years before he was born. _

_I only just saw him for the first time this afternoon in the market place. Adria introduced him as the second Orici. He's supposedly going to bring more power to the Ori's cause. It's a nightmare, his eyes have become an unsettling gray, and he's lost every bit of his former self. His memory has been erased, and then replaced with a false one. In this false memory, he has no recollection of you, Alex, or Earth. He thinks he's been on Celestis his entire life. _

_I'm still able to see our son inside Gabriel. He's still concerned for others, and kind, quite a lot like you, actually. But according to Adria, all of that will soon vanish, as if it was never there. I dread the day when our son becomes a complete slave to the Ori._

_I pray everyday that you'll find us soon, before it's too late for Gabriel. Time is a luxury we don't have anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Vala

* * *

_

Vala sat back, and sighed softly. She carefully began to fold the note, when the door to her room opened. She turned around, hiding the partially folded note behind her back, and frowned when she saw Adria and Gabriel standing there. She sat back down in the chair at the desk, after turning it in their direction.

"What do you what?" Vala growled.

"Hello, mother." Adria smiled. "We became worried when you didn't come down for dinner."

"I wasn't hungry." Vala turned her back to them.

"You haven't eaten in 24 hours." Gabriel reminded her.

"I'm aware of the last time I ate, thank you." Vala said.

"Aren't you worried about the baby?" Adria cocked her head slightly. "Skipping meals could harm it considerably."

"The bab—how did you know?" Vala snapped, angrily.

"Oh mother, hiding things from me will just get you in more trouble." Adria shook her head. "You actually think I wouldn't notice? Mother, there are so many things you have still yet to learn about me."

"Please leave." Vala struggled to say without fully breaking down in tears before them.

"Are you alright, mom?" Gabriel stepped forward. His eyes worried, and an odd shade of grayish blue.

"No." Vala cried. "But I'll be better if you both leave me alone."

"Very well." Adria nodded, closing the door behind them. "Good night, mother."

Vala stood, and walked out onto the balcony of her bedroom. She put her left hand on her abdomen, while her right hand held onto the banister. She slowly looked up at the starry sky, knowing Daniel was out there. He was looking for her, she knew it. He wouldn't just give up. He wasn't like that. Hopefully he'd find her before she was forced to raise the child inside her, in a place that was ruled by the Ori.

She had only found out about the baby the day she was taken. She wanted to wait for the right moment to tell him, but now she'd never get the chance.

"Please find us soon, Daniel." Vala whispered, as a breeze blew through her hair. She looked back down at her stomach, and felt her heart ache. She could only imagine Daniel's reaction if she could tell him that she was pregnant. He'd probably be ecstatic. He was already such a good father to Gabriel and Alexandria. They had always talked about having another, but never actually planned it. Vala would be just as happy about the baby, if circumstances were different. Now she just wished that the baby wouldn't live to see the living nightmare she faced now.

Just then, something hit her. Did Gabriel just call her _mom_?

* * *

Alexandria was doing her homework at the kitchen table, while Daniel was making spaghetti. She was being quiet, as she usually was when she was doing homework. Daniel looked at her, and smiled.

"What do you have to do?" Daniel asked.

"Huh?" Alex looked up from the worksheet.

"For homework, what do you have to do?" Daniel repeated.

"Oh, we have to, uh, do math and stuff." Alex answered.

"_And stuff_? Interesting." Daniel laughed softly.

"Hey dad, what's nine plus forty-two?" Alex asked slyly.

"Fifty… Wait a second… You don't know what nine plus forty-two is?" Daniel smiled.

"Unh-uh." Alex grinned, shaking her head.

"Yes you do!" Daniel said, as he began to tickle her.

"No, daddy… No! Stop it!" Alex laughed, trying to playfully push her father away.

"Not until you tell me what the answer is!" Daniel shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Daddy! I dunno! Daddy!" Alex giggled. "Okay! _Okay!_ It's 51!"

"Correct." Daniel stopped for a moment before continuing to tickle her.

"_Daddy!_ You said you would stop! Dad!" Alex's stomach began to hurt from laughing.

"I lied." Daniel said playfully.

"Come on daddy!" Alex begged.

"Oh fine." Daniel sighed.

"Daddy, why was mommy and Gabriel taken?" Alex asked, as Daniel walked back over to the counter.

"I'll tell you someday when you're older, princess." Daniel sighed.

"Why not now?" Alex's head cocked slightly to the left.

"You won't understand." Daniel lowered his head.

"Please?" Alex pleaded.

"Maybe later." Daniel said.

"It's hard for you, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"What?" Daniel looked at his daughter, worriedly.

"Talking about mom and my brother." Alex said.

"Yah, it's a little hard to talk about." Daniel nodded.

"I love you, dad." Alex smiled softly.

"I love you too, princess." Daniel smiled in return. Alex got up from her chair, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He kneeled down to her level, and hugged her tightly.

* * *

**A/N:**_ There you have it. Now you all know. Vala's pregnant. Was that the thing Sam was going to tell Daniel? Hmmmm... Maybe. We'll find out Chapter 8! Muhahaha! I'm gonna make you wait! Muahahaha! I love you all, as always. hugs and kisses. lol. :)_


	8. Bend and Break

"_**Bend and Break"**_

Family. _Two or more persons related by birth, marriage, or adoption, who reside together_. Alex knew the definition well. She had looked it up when the search for her mother and brother was called off. She wanted to show her father that they were still a family, and according to this definition, they were.

But Daniel wasn't as easily convinced as he led Alex to believe. Before Vala and Gabriel were taken, he and Vala were talking about adding another person to the family. The idea of an another baby didn't seem very appealing at the time, but now looking back on it, it didn't seem so bad. But now the idea of another baby was impossible.

* * *

Sam slowly walked into Daniel's office. Her worried eyes looking at her friend. Daniel lifted his head, and smiled at her. But she didn't return his smile.

"Sam, you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Just translating this tablet SG-3 brought back from PX8-422." Daniel answered.

"Oh. Hey, do you remember that thing I was trying to tell you the other day?" Sam looked at the floor.

"Uh, yeah. What was it anyway?" Daniel mumbled.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, so I think I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Sam explained.

"Okay…" Daniel nodded slowly.

"Vala was pregnant, before she and Gabriel were taken…" Sam whispered.

"What?" Daniel said in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. I would've told you sooner, but I didn't know how." Sam said.

"I—I—how do you know?" Daniel stuttered, almost about to break down in tears.

"She told me when she found out. She said she wanted to wait until the right moment to tell you." Sam mumbled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Can—Can I be alone please?" Daniel said softly.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, leaving the room quietly, closing the door behind her. She could hear Daniel crying and cursing as she left. Sam quickly retreated to her lab, and shakily dialed the phone. Tears began to slip down her face as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a soft little voice answered.

"Hi Sean, its mommy. Is daddy there?" Sam's lips quivered.

"Yep. He's making dinner. You wanna talk to him?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Here he is." Sean announced happily.

"Hi Sam." Jack answered.

"Hi." Sam said shakily.

"I'm guessing you told him?" Jack mumbled into the phone.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, her voice quivering.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked.

"He didn't take it so well, which I expected, but I didn't think it'd get to me this much." Sam wiped her sleeve across her tear stricken cheek.

"That good, huh?" Jack asked, trying to bring a little comic relief to the situation.

"It's just… Daniel has lost so much during his life. He's gone through so much more than I could ever imagine. I don't know how he's been able to handle it all. If I lost you and the kids, I wouldn't be able to go on…" Sam cried.

"Sam…" Jack sighed worriedly.

"I just wanted to check in with you, make sure everything was okay." Sam noted softly.

"We're fine. Dylan just fell asleep, Conner is playing with his toys, and Sean is doing homework." Jack said.

"That's good… I'll probably be a little late tonight, so I wanted to remind you, the boys need a bath."

"Okey Dokey." Jack replied.

"I'll see you later then…" Sam sighed.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sam hung up the phone, in a slightly better mood than when she made the call.

* * *

Gabriel entered his mother's room. She had requested to see him, so he came as soon as he was told. His mother was sitting out on the balcony. He slowly walked out to see her. Vala turned, and straightened up a bit.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Vala nodded. "I would like to talk to you."

"If this is going to be about whether or not I have a father…" Gabriel protested.

"No, I don't have the energy to argue with you today." Vala shook her head. "This is about you."

"_Me_?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. Here, sit." Vala pulled a nearby wooden chair closer to her. Gabriel sat, and looked at his mother, expecting her to say something. But she just remained eye contact with him silently.

"Mother, is something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"Your eyes… they're blue…" Vala noted.

"I know." Gabriel nodded. "They don't always have to be that gray color."

"Gabriel, when you killed that man, Diren Kales, today in Ver Ager, in front of his family, what did that boy say to you?" Vala asked.

"Carrick?" Gabriel said. "He told me that if we ever met again, he'd kill me."

"Did that frighten you?"

"I'm the Orici, I don't get scared." Gabriel growled.

"Something happened today that scared you, Gabriel. I saw it." Vala noted.

"I—you won't understand mother." Gabriel looked away.

"Try me."

"That man that I killed, it didn't feel right killing him. Something inside of me was telling me that he wasn't guilty of anything. But another part of me was sure he was."

"Maybe he wasn't guilty." Vala suggested.

"He betrayed the Ori!" Gabriel protested.

"And that's punishable by death?" Vala challenged.

"Ye—I don't know." Gabriel frowned.

"Do you think the Ori are what they claim to be?"

"I am the Orici." Gabriel reminded her.

"That doesn't mean you have to be on their side, Gabriel. You can use your abilities for good."

"That is what I do!" Gabriel stood up abruptly.

"Gabriel…" Vala sighed.

"No. I will not listen to this." Gabriel quickly left his mother's chambers, leaving Vala alone on the balcony. Instead of the expected frown one would have when one's child defied them, she was smiling.

If Gabriel still had some sense of morality, then pieces of the son of Daniel and Vala Jackson still remained. And like his father, those pieces were fighting to regain control. The Gabriel she knew was still in there somewhere, meaning he still might be able to be saved. That's why she was smiling.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Oooooh, maybe there is hope for Gabriel... Muhahahahaha! Man, it's so much fun to do that! You should try it! Let your inner evil cackle out! Feel's pretty good, don't it? hehehe. Reveiwers will be rewarded with cyber cakes. :) Mmmmm... cake. :) 3_


	9. Legacy

**A/N:**_ In this chappie (chapter 9) Gabriel and Alexandria are 16, Greg's 16, Sean's 16, and... yeah..._

* * *

"**_The Legacy He Left Me"_**

Gabriel looked out at the fields of Celestis; it was a view he had yet to grow sick of, even after his eight years in the holy city. The water reflected the stars like a mirror, slightly rippled by the soft breeze that also tousled his brown hair. He sighed heavily, his heart heavy with doubt and worry. It was very early in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise. He had woken up from a troubled sleep because of a nightmare. Gabriel had experienced nightmares before, but nothing like this.

* * *

_He was seeing through someone else's eyes, at least he thought it was someone else's. Whoever it was could only be seven or eight years old. But he was running through a dimly lit hallway, concrete walls on either side, as well as a concrete floor. A red light was flashing, and an alarm blared in his ears. Someone was behind him, calling his name. He turned, and saw a younger girl running to catch up with him._

"_Julie! Go back!" he snapped._

"_No! Not unless you come with me!" the girl shook her head._

"_I need to find out what's going on!" he growled._

"_Me too! My daddy's in there too!" Julie pouted._

"_It's not safe for you!" he barked._

"_It isn't safe for you neid'er" Julie noted._

"_Fine. But stay behind with me." He sighed, and took off down the hall, the loud sounds of weapon fire getting closer. His heart sped up as he heard people shouting. He wasn't supposed to be on this level. _(But curiosity made the Orici)

_He turned into a doorway, running into the middle of the room. His ears rang, as enemy weapons fired nearby. The nerve racking sound of P-90s echoing in his head. His eyes met with those of young woman, standing by the gate, surrounded by soldiers._

"_Gabriel!" someone yelled. Gabriel turned and recognized the man who called him. But the truth was Gabriel was positive that he had never met the man, so how could he recognize him? Why did the man give him a sense of security? The man had blue eyes identical to his own, and light brown hair. His eyes were full of fear and dismay. A weapon fired, the man's attention now focused on the woman running to Gabriel, protectively throwing herself in front of him, shielding him from the enemy's blast. Gabriel was able to recognize the woman as his mother. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and his body went numb, as he was lifted up off his feet. His head fell back, and she saw a window two floors up, a girl staring back at him. She was the last thing he saw before his eyes unwillingly closed._

That's when he had woken up.

* * *

Now he stood on the balcony, thinking about that man from his dream. There was a creak as the door to his room opened, and Adria stepped inside. He took a deep breath, and walked back inside, closing the doors, leading to the balcony, behind him.

He and Adria had the bond of a normal brother and sister. They both cared about one another's well being. They loved each other like any brother and sister would, like Gabriel and Alex once did. They had grown closer over the past eight years, than anyone had expected.

"You're awake." Adria said. "Why?"

"Why are _you _awake?" Gabriel replied.

"I was unable to sleep, things just kept finding their way into my mind." Adria explained. "Now, why are you awake?"

"Just a nightmare." Gabriel answered, walking toward her, now at her eye level. "The time grows near, doesn't it?"

"It will happen sooner than we expected. We will need to move quickly if we are to defeat our enemy.

"Something else is bothering you." Gabriel noted.

"I'm afraid your time to lead the army of the Ori grows near as well, brother." Adria said softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready to replace you." Gabriel's brow furrowed.

"I have faith in you, Gabriel." Adria smiled, walking back out into the hall. The click of the door closing followed soon after.

* * *

Alex and Greg walked out of the elevator of level 19, laughing at something. They dropped their backpacks against the concrete wall, and seemed to be waiting. The door to the stairwell burst open, and Sean nearly fell face first on the floor, completely out of breath,

"Cough it up." Greg said to his friend on the floor.

"Can I catch my breath first?" Sean huffed.

"Uh, no." Greg smiled.

"I just ran 19 flights of stairs!" Sean gaped.

"And we made it down here before you, Flash. Now. Cough. It. Up!" Greg held out his hand.

"Fine." Sean sighed, getting up off the floor. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "There. Happy?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Greg grinned, smoothing the bill against the wall, then neatly placing it in the pocket of his jacket.

"I can't believe you thought you could make it down here faster than an elevator." Alex laughed.

"_With_ a backpack." Sean added.

"And then lost twenty bucks!" Greg sneered.

"Just shut up!" Sean growled.

"Sure thing, Flash…" Greg teased.

"And stop calling me that!" Sean yelled.

"Yep!" Greg replied as he began to walk away with Alex.

"Hey! Wait!" Sean was still trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to hurt you…"

* * *

As the three friends passed Daniel's office, Alex heard shouting. Sean and Greg seemed to ignore it, but Alex decided to stay behind, telling them she'd meet them in the commissary. She stood by the door, trying to make out what the people inside her father's office, were saying.

"General, why won't you let me do this!" Daniel demanded.

"Just because someone identified a woman who looked like your wife, with Adria on Langara, doesn't mean it was her. I'm sorry Doctor, but I won't risk it." General Michael Green replied.

"What about the new Ori Supergate being created?" Teal'c asked calmly.

"I've sent the Proteus to investigate." Green said.

"I didn't give you much trouble what you called off the search, even though I was against it. But now there's hope that she's alive, and I will not—will not give up on her. Not again. I don't care what you—" Daniel argued, before getting cut off by General Green.

"Dr. Jackson!" Green shouted over the archaeologist. "I'm sorry, but I will not put my people in danger for one woman and a boy!" He stormed out of the office, passing Alex on the way, but took no notice of her.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel." Sam said softly.

"He's right, you know. I mean, if Vala really did want to come back, she would've done something to send us a sign by now. Right? And we don't even know if Gabriel is alive anymore. What's the point?" Daniel noted.

"Don't give up, Daniel." Sam sighed, as she and Teal'c left Daniel alone in the office. After a moment of thought, Alex slowly entered. Daniel lifted his head. His face was wet with tears.

"Did someone really see mom?" Alex asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear that…" Daniel frowned.

"I couldn't help it. You were yelling loud enough for the whole base to hear." Alex noted.

"Oh."

"So, they're not gonna do anything about it?" Alex asked, tears blurring her vision.

"No." Daniel shook his head.

"What about you?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Alex…" Daniel sighed. "I can't."

"Oh please, you're part of SG-1, and in all the stories I was told, they never gave up." Alex's voice grew lower with frustration.

"That was years ago, Alex." Daniel sighed.

"That shouldn't matter!" Alex snapped. "You love her."

"I _loved_ her." Daniel corrected.

"What?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry."

"I guess that Daniel Jackson that saved the planet so many times died a long time ago, with the man who was once my father."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Daniel barked.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Alex yelled angrily, running out into the hall, making her way to the commissary. The man that made Daniel Jackson what he was, no longer existed. Now it was up to her to carry on his legacy. She had been stories, as a child, about how her parents saved the galaxy over and over again, and now the torch had been passed to her. She inhaled deeply, before opening the doors to the commissary, and poking her head in to get the boys' attention.

"I'm about to do something that I'll probably get arrested for. You guys want to join me?" Alex asked.

"Oh geez, what is it?" Sean grumbled.

"I'll tell you when you answer my question." Alex said.

"I'm in." Greg smiled.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but alright." Sean nodded.

"We're going to temporarily take control of the Stargate." Alex informed them.

"Yup! I knew it! Regretting it already." Sean frowned.

* * *

**A/N:**_ You're probably asking yourself_ 'Why did she skip so many years ahead? She skipped so much stuff!' _It's all part of my plan, friends. FLASHBACKS! Muhahahahahahahaha! Gabriel is going to have constant nightmares/flashbacks/stuff and Alex will as well. It's all part of the plan, so no worries, we're at Outback Steakhouse. lol. Hey! You wanna hear something funny? Me and my friend Steph came up with theme songs for Daniel and Vala! Daniel's is : BAD DAY, by Daniel Powter. Vala's is: MANEATER by Nelly Furtado. And their "couple" songs are SHE'S THE BLADE, by Sugarcult, and LOVE YOU LATELY, by Daniel Powter. YAH! More theme songs for more of the team to come! Give me ur ideas 4 what Daniel + Vala's theme songs would be in your veiw! And their "couple" songs too! I'd love to hear what your opinion is!_

_-StrgateAtlantis1 (wit luv)_


	10. Reunion

**_"Do You Feel Better Now, As She Falls To The Ground"_**

The alarm blared as Alex, Sean and Greg made their way to the control room, zatting everyone the met along the way. It was easier for them to take control of the level, then it would be for anyone else, only because they were kids, and were well known by most SGC personnel. They were the least expected to take over the Stargate.

They reached the control room quicker than they had expected, and put the level on temporary lockdown, so no one on another level could reach them until they were through the gate. Alex searched the computer for Langara, and started the dialing sequence. Sean and Greg had already zatted everyone guarding the gate room, and were now using Jack's clearance card to open the door.

"Hey!" someone yelled angrily from down the hall.

"Oh crap." Sean's shoulders slumped, as he stepped into the middle of the hallway, his zat gun ready to be fired. He knew who it was before he even aimed the weapon. "Dad!" Sean shouted demandingly, "Don't move!"

"Sean!? What the hell are you doing!?" Jack exclaimed. "You guys did all this!?" Jack took several steps closer.

"Dad! I'm serious! Don't make me shoot you!" Sean gritted his teeth.

"I'm your father! You wouldn't shoot me…" Jack smiled nervously.

"Sorry." Sean squinted his eyes as he fired the zat. Jack fell to the ground, just as Alex walked into the hallway. Sean opened his eyes. "Oh, I'm _so _grounded."

"What did you do!?" Alex snapped.

"He shot him." Greg answered, as the door to the gate room slide open.

"You're so grounded." Alex sighed.

"Oh, he knows." Greg smiled.

"Let's just go before my mom shows up." Sean frowned.

* * *

The gate had already activated. They gathered at the bottom of the ramp. "Close the iris!" someone yelled into the intercom.

"Go!" Sean yelled, pushing Alex toward the gate. She ran into the event horizon, followed by Greg. The iris began to close, just as Sean jumped through, the iris barely missing him.

When he flew out the other side, he hit concrete. "Oh, that hurt." He groaned. "Guys?" Sean stood up, and realized he, Alex, and Greg were surrounded by soldiers. The soldiers raised their weapons, and fired.

"Oh shi—" Sean began before he was stunned by the Ori weapon.

* * *

Adria walked into her mother's chambers. Vala was watching her youngest son, Daniel Alexander, or just Danny, draw. When she saw Adria enter, she stood, telling Danny to stay at the desk.

"Adria." Vala greeted her unhappily.

"How is young Daniel?" Adria asked.

"Fine. He's glad to finally be back home after touring the galaxy for several months. That is, if you can call this place home." Vala frowned. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He's attending to something at the moment. We've recently apprehended three teenagers, we found them on Langara."

"Why would I care about that?" Vala sighed.

"They're from Earth, mother. I thought that might interest you." Adria noted.

"Earth?" Vala repeated. "How old are they?"

"The same age as Gabriel." Adria answered. "You should be familiar with them."

"No… Adria, leave them alone!" Vala demanded, trying to keep her voice low.

"It's too late, mother. Gabriel has already gone to bring them here." Adria said smoothly. "Of course, the trap they fell into was originally set up to capture SG-1, but their children will make even better bait for them than you did."

"Bait? You're planning to capture SG-1 to decrease your chances of being defeated again, aren't you? There are other people out there that will stand in your way…" Vala said.

"But where will those people be now without SG-1 to lead them?" Adria asked.

"It won't work, Adria." Vala growled.

"Believe what you wish mother." Adria smiled, as she quietly left.

Vala returned to Danny's side, her head racing with the thoughts of what was going to happen to Adria's three new prisoners. Danny put down the pencil, and looked worriedly at his mother.

"What's wrong, mom?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, sweet heart. Go back to drawing." Vala assured him.

"What did Adria want?" Danny said her name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"She just wanted to torment me, again. She and your brother love to do that." Vala sighed.

"Gabriel isn't my brother." Danny frowned.

"Your brothers in there somewhere, Danny. We just have to find what's left of him, that's all." Vala noted.

"Whatever you say." Danny shrugged.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, and found herself sitting up, her hands bound in rope. Sean and Greg were awake beside her. They gave her a look that read 'O_h crap, she's awake_.'

"What?" Alex whispered. She looked behind her, and saw several of the Ori soldiers that had captured them talking to a hooded figure. "Who is that?"

"Uh, we don't know?" Sean lied.

"Come on." Alex grumbled. She felt her self being lifted up off the ground. One of the soldiers pulled her up by her arm and pulled on her restraints, telling her to follow him. She was lead to another room, where the hooded figure stood, waiting for her. The soldier threw her forward, and left the room, leaving only Alex and her captor.

"Come forward." The figure ordered.

"_Bite me_." Alex spat.

"Resistence is futile." The hooded man nodded.

"What are you, Borg?" Alex laughed worriedly. The man just stared at her, the shadow of the hood hiding most of his face. "Now what? _Warf _got yer' tongue?"

"Being difficult will get you nothing." the man growled. Alex felt herself being pulled toward him by an unseen force, he was telekenetic.

"All you had to do was say '_please_'." Alex laughed nervously.

"You come from Earth." The man noted.

"Where'd you hear that? No, I'm from a place called, uh, _Canada_." Alex corrected. "Yah, some planet known for our syrup trades and animals called 'moose'."

"Be silent!" the man snapped.

"Believe it or not, you shouldn't even be talking to me. I'm _actually_ quite insane, and cannot be accountable for anything I say, so you might as well let me and my friends go..." Alex continued.

"Do not lie to me." The figure removed his hood.

"Oh my god…" Alex gasped.

"You are the daughter of Daniel Jackson, Alexandria, are you not?" He questioned.

"_Gabriel_…" Alex whispered.

"Why did you come here?" Gabriel demanded.

"It's me, Alex!" Alex said, tears filling her eyes.

"I know who you are!" Gabriel snapped.

"I never thought I'd see you again..." Alex said.

"We have never met." Gabriel growled.

"You're my brother!" Alex exclaimed.

"I am the Orici, you must be mistaken." Gabriel said.

"No… It's you." Alex shook her head. "What did they do to you, Gabriel?"

"Silence!" Gabriel ordered.

"You have to remember!" Alex shouted.

"Anymore of these lies, and you will be punished." Gabriel threatened.

"There not lies!" Alex declared.

"Enough!" Gabriel yelled. Alex was lifted into the air, by a choking grip. She scratched at her neck, gasping for air. "Guards!" Gabriel shouted. The soldier came into the room. "Return her to the others. Then we shall leave this place, and bring them before my sister." Gabriel ordered, as he threw Alex across the room. She hit her head against the wall, before being dragged away back to Sean and Greg.

* * *

Gabriel was alive, but he was no longer her brother. And what was even worse, she was nearly killed for telling him otherwise. He really believed he was the Orici. What scared Alex the most, was that she had a hard time convincing her self that Gabriel wasn't the Orici. He certainly seemed to be. She felt humiliated that she thought she could save him. She was a pathetic loser on Earth, just as much as she was anywhere else. Maybe there was no place for her after all. Maybe her purpose was erased when Gabriel was kidnapped. Perhaps, unlike her father and mother, she wasn't destined to do something great with her life. Perhaps she was just ment to live a meaningless existence like so many other people.

Sean and Greg were destined for more than just a normal life. They'd probably go on to work in the Stargate Program, like their parents, and lead their own teams through the gate. While she ended up doing some 9 to 5 desk job, or being a stay-at-home mom, doing nothing with her life, but raising kids, and sorting papers. Not that anything was wrong with a desk job, or around-the-clock motherhood, it was just that, her parnets were the ones who saved the galaxy over and over again, and her being raised knowing her parents were such amazing people always made her think that one day she'd be just like them. But maybe karma finally caught up with them.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I've kinda based the character of Alex on myself, ya know. Dad, if your reading this, I don't care what u say, I really don't know where my life is going. I've gone through so many up and downs in my life so far, that I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually meant for anything... U guys (my fans, and people reading this fic, not my dad) ever have days like that? Today is one of those days for me. Yuck. I hate 'dhem days. Hope u liked, review if you love me, hate me, or still undecided how you feel about me. All u need to know is, I love u. LOL! Oh! And hey, check out my homepage! I've got little mini bios for all my original characters in this fic, along with pics of actors/actresses that I thought my characters would look like if I had to make a movie out of this. (don't ask me why I did that, I just thought it would pass some time, and I got carried away. Oops.) :) Smiles 4 u all, and cyber cakes.. Mmmmm cake. And Bacon! Cyber bacon. Turkey bacon. Mmmmm turkey and/or normal bacon._

_-StrgateAtlantis1 (I heart you)_


	11. Remembrance

**_"The Story"_**

"Gabriel!" Alex gasped for air, as her brother held her in the air in a choking grip. "Gabriel! Listen...to me. You have a family! You're my brother!"

_**'Mommy!'**_

_**'Don't let go Gabriel! What ever happens, don't let go of my hand!'**_

_**'I can't!'**_

"Stop this!" Gabriel shouted, letting Alex fall to the floor.

"This isn't your life, Gabriel! You know it's not!" Alex inhaled deeply.

_**'Where's my mom and dad?'**_

_**'Don't worry about them. You'll forget them soon...'**_

_**'Who are you?'**_

_**'I am your sister, Adria.'**_

_**'I don't have an older sister.'**_

_**'Of course, your parents never told you about me. But don't be scared. Soon, this will all be over, and your destiny to serve the Ori will begin.'**_

"Why do you insist that I am your brother? Surely you cannot believe that to be true!" Gabriel snapped.

"It is true... You must remember something?" Alex nearly begged.

**_'Gabriel! You have to be the alien because we need a girl on the team!'_**

**_'But I hate being the Alien!'_**

**_'Come on, Gabriel. One last time, and then I'll be the Alien for a while, okay?'_**

"No." Gabriel frowned, shaking the images out of his head.

"Now look who's lying." Alex growled.

"The Ori are the closest thing I have to a family." Gabriel mumbled.

"The Christmas parties must be great." Alex rolled her eyes.

**_'Merry Christmas daddy!'_**

**_'Merry Christmas, buddy!'_**

**_"Look at all the presents Santa brought me!'_**

**_'Wow! You must've been a really good boy this year, huh?'_**

**_'I got a PSP3!'_**

"Gabriel, your life here is the lie. Just, come to Earth with me." Alex said.

"I cannot leave in the midst of our attack!" Gabriel snapped.

"Then answer this for me, if you don't believe me, why haven't you called your guards to come and take me back to the prison cell?" Alex said. "Some part of you has to remember..."

_**'Adria, what do you do to my son?'**_

_**'She has done nothing to me, mother. She is my sister, and would never harm me.'**_

_**'No, Gabriel...'**_

"No." Gabriel replied.

"What did they do to you?" Alex asked tearfully.

"What do you want from me, Alex?" Gabriel asked softly.

"What?" Alex said.

"What do you want from me?"

"You called me Alex." she mumbled. Gabriel turned away from her, and nodded at the two guards standing at the door. They pulled her up by her arms, and dragged her out of the room. He sighed heavily, as the images played out in his mind again and again.

* * *

Daniel had been beating himself up ever since they went through the gate. He should have told er the real reason he chose not to go after Vala. He was scared. Scared that Vala had found someone else, and fell in love again. If that was the case, he'd b heartbroken. He had remained loyal to her for the nine years they had been apart, and something inside told him that remaining faithful to a man she hadn't seen in nearly a decade, was something Vala couldn't do.

He walked into the control room, where Sam sat, going through diagnostics, trying to track the missing teenagers, while Jack stood nearby, talking to Cameron and Meaghan, since they had been fighting earlier, as they always did now, ever since the divorce 8 years ago, and Meaghan got remarried.

"Try it again." Sam told Walter Harriman, who sat at the console beside her. He nodded, and began the dialing sequence, but as the gate neared its last chevron, the hum of the gate powering down broke their spirits--again.

"Chevron seven will not lock." Walter frowned. "Maybe it's the other gate that won't connect."

"No, there's something wrong on our end. I just can't figure out what." Sam sighed. "Hold on a second."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Sean was on his laptop earlier, a few minutes before they..." Sam paused.

"...took teenage rebellion to a whole new level?" Jack finished.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Stay here." She got up, and rushed out of the control room.

Daniel slumped against the wall, and sighed. His eye worried, and thee brilliant blue they usually were now looked dull and faded. Jack leaned against the wall next to him.

"It's not your fault." Jack said softly.

"Are you kidding? Everything is my fault. The Ori, Vala, Gabriel, and now this." Daniel shook his head. "You realize that if I had never agreed to find Vala's stupid Ancient treasure when she came to the SGC 23 years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess?"

"How the _hell_ do you figure that?" Jack asked.

"Well, we never would've found that ancient device, then the Ori would've never found found out about us, the the first supergate never would've been created, then Vala never would've risked her life by flying that Alkeesh to destroy the supergate, she never would've been brought to the Ori galaxy, then she never would have had Adria, then she never would've joined SG-1 in the fight against the Ori, hen we never would've fallen in love, then I never would've proposed to her, then we never would've had Alex and Gabriel, then they never would've been kidnapped 9 years ago, then Alex, Greg, and Sean wouldn't be missing!" Daniel grumbled.

"You must've been thinking hard about how to blame yourself for everything..." Jack sighed. "Daniel, none of it is your fault. Shit happens, and a lot of times, it's the bad kind. The _shitty_ shit. But how are we supposed to know what it will lead to? It's my own mother's fault just as much as it is yours. We're all at fault one way or another, so, don't go and take all the credit."

"You're smarter than you look." Daniel tried to hide a faint smile.

"Don't tell my wife, she might get jealous." Jack grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it took sooo long 2 update. The document uploader thing went wonko on me, and I haven't been able to upload anything since easter! But now it's fixed! So yay! Luv reviews, as always. Luv reviewers too. _


	12. Into the Fold

_**"What've I Got To Live For, If it's Just My Own Dream"**_

_Vala remembered holding her son for the first time. He seemed so harmless then, so innocent. She never would've guessed that her little boy would grow up to be such a ruthless killer. But then again, her little boy no longer existed. The boy that called her 'mother' was only a shadow of that little boy. She had tried for so long to convince Gabriel he was living a lie, but her attempts always failed. She had even been hurt by him so many times, but she never grew to fear him. The more angry he grew, the more she tried. Gabriel had even gone as far as to breaking her wrist once. But her love for her son never faded. _

_And Danny. He grew up in the 'holy city', in complete fear of his brother. The boy never got to know his own father, but at least he believed Vala when she told him about Daniel. He had her gray eyes, and dark hair, but his face looked like his fathers. He was smart, like his father, but used it in all the wrong ways. Danny had the personality of Vala, always getting into trouble, and tricking people into trusting him came to him like a natural talent. Vala had to admit, he would have made a considerable con-artist._

_Thinking of her two sons, always brought up her memories of her only daughter, Alex, who was left on Earth with Daniel. Vala loved Alexandria more than anything else in the world. She was her baby girl. Vala knew her daughter like a book. She was a complete Daddy's Girl, always attached to him when ever he was around. Vala often found herself fantasizing what Alex's life must be like. She saw a beautiful young woman, most likely still choosing to wear glasses over contacts. Probably with a shoulder length hair-cut, and not very fond of wearing make-up. _

_Then there was Daniel. Her husband she hadn't seen in nearly a decade. She could only hope he hadn't fell in love with another woman, but she knew how selfish that thought was. But her heart still longed just to hear his voice again. She longed just to see him one last time. Just to talk to him one last time. Just to kiss him one last time. To see his blue eyes that she no longer saw in Gabriel. She missed seeing him smile when they talked. He was so sensitive, even though he never let anyone see it. His heart was broken so many times, Vala was unable to understand why he was able to fall in love again, with her. After hearing everything that had happened to him, starting with his parents' death when he was only eight-years-old, she was unable to comprehend how he had managed to continue living such a tragedy-stricken life.

* * *

_

Vala began to feel light headed, and she put her hand against the wall in the corridor for support. She heard soldiers walking around the corner. She looked up, and saw they were escorting a girl toward the holding cells. As they drew closer, she was able to see the girl's face. Her heart raced, as she realized why the girl looked familiar.

"Alexandria..." Vala whispered to herself. The girl had recognized her by this time too, and her expression of defeat changed.

"Mom!" Alex yelled.

"Alex!" Vala's heart beat quickened.

"Mom, what's going on..." Alex asked as she was escorted by Vala. A soldier heard their conversation, and pushed Alex forward.

"Stay silent!" the soldier ordered.

"I'll find you." Vala mouthed. Alex nodded, turning forward again before the guard could jab her in the back with his weapon.

* * *

Alex was thrown back into the cell with Sean and Greg. Sean helped her up.

"What happened, you okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex assured him.

"He didn't hurt you?" Sean added.

"No. But he called me Alex." she noted.

"Well, that is your name." Greg mumbled.

"I know, but the way he said it... It was different." Alex said. "Like he was remembering something."

"Alex, I'm sorry, but the chance of Gabriel ever remembering anything is... small. He'll never be the same person again." Sean sighed.

"I can't give up on him. He's my brother." Alex shook her head.

"Alex..." Sean frowned.

"I saw my mom." Alex stated.

"What?" Greg asked.

"In the hallway, on the way back here, I passed her. She's alive." Alex smiled faintly.

"Are you sure?" Greg looked at Sean worriedly.

"Yeah, she knew who I was. She's older, but I still know my own mother when I see her." Alex nodded.

"Well, that's good. But that doesn't mean Gabriel..." Sean began.

"Sean, no matter how much you try, I won't change my mind." Alex said determinedly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." Sean mumbled.

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of knowing what I can and can't do." Alex snapped.

"Alright." Sean sighed in defeat.

* * *

Adria circled her brother like a vulture. Her smile was one of victory. Her eyebrows her arched in interest. Gabriel met her eyes. She stopped walking around him, and stood up straight.

"The Ori are proud of you, brother." Adria said.

"For what? I have done nothing recently of their interest." Gabriel asked.

"For serving them for so many years of your life. You have done more for our cause than I have ever had the chance to." Adria stated.

"But you, sister, helped me reach such a level. Without you, I'd be nothing." Gabriel noted.

"The Ori recognize this, but even so, they think you are ready to go out on your own, so we can conquer the galaxy from two corners, rather than one." Adria explained.

"I don't believe I am ready..." Gabriel shook his head.

"You have learned everything I could ever teach you, and have proved yourself worthy of this assignment." Adria assured him.

"Very well. If the Ori believe me to be ready." he nodded.

"Good. We leave tomorrow." Adria said smoothly. "How did the interrogation of the prisoner go?"

"I didn't learn anything from her. She wore my patience down by trying to tell me I was her brother." Gabriel explained.

"And nothing interesting happened during that time?" Adria asked.

"No. Nothing worth our time." Gabriel answered.

"If you are hiding anything, brother, you are aware of the consequences." Adria said. "So I hope you speak the truth."

"I would never hide anything from the Ori." Gabriel stated.

"Hallowed are the Ori." Adria said.

"Hallowed are the Ori." Gabriel replied, before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:** _For this chapter, I was listening to_ 'Crashing Down' _by_ Mat Kearny_. A great song. I must insist u find it on iTunes, or whatever u have, and buy it! (for the rest of my chapters in this story, I will be naming chapters after songs, so look at my A/N before reading the chapter, so, if you want, you can listen to it while reading the chapter:) Love reviews, and reviewers! Yippee!_


	13. Amongst the Ashes

**A/N:** _Wrote it to the song of "Believer" by the group Kill Hannah, you might know the song from a Stargate SG-1 commercial on the SciFi Channel. I love that song! Whoooop! Annyyywayyy, I love reviews, even if you've already reviewed once, doing it more than once doesn't hurt. :) _

_**

* * *

**_

"Until There's Nothing Left of Us"

_Daniel laid awake in bed one night, a month before he and Vala would get married. They had gotten in a fight several days ago, and Vala had called off their engagement. Daniel couldn't understand why she got so angry at him. It was like she was waiting for him to do something wrong, just so she could have a reason not to marry him. Since the fight, he had been asking himself what he could've done that made her so angry. But now he was able to realize that it was her who it was at fault._

_All of her life she had been running away. And now when it came time to actually settle down with the man she loved, she was scared. The only thing she could do was run away again. She had seemed so happy while they were planning their wedding._

_Daniel sighed heavily, and got up out of bed, and got dressed, even though it was eleven at night. He drove to the hotel Vala was staying out until she was able to go back to her room at the SGC. He got her room number from the woman at the desk, and soon found himself standing outside of the door._

_Vala was in tears, she sat on the bed in the room, Sam next to her, trying to comfort her._

_She had called her teammate after taking a pregnancy test, and have the results come out positive. Sam had Vala crying on her shoulder, unable to do anything by feel sorry for her friend. What was Daniel going to do when he found out? When he found out Vala left him because she was scared? Would he want her back? Of course he would, the selfless Daniel she remembered from 11 years ago was still there._

_There was a knock on the door, and Sam got up to answer it. She frowned when she found Daniel staring back at her. He looked around her, and saw Vala crying on the bed. His expression went from determined to concerned._

_"Now's not a good time, Daniel." Sam mumbled._

_"I need to see her now. I don't care what she told you to tell me." Daniel said, pushing past Sam, and kneeling in front of Vala, where she sat on the bed. He took her hands in his, and looked into her sad eyes._

_"I know you're scared about everything." Daniel began. "But I need you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you could make it through this."_

_"I know." Vala nodded, sniffling._

_"I need you, Vala. I don't know where my life would be without you." Daniel continued. "I know you've been hurt before, when you tried to commit to something this big, but I know you can do it. You're not that Vala anymore. You don't have to runaway anymore."_

_"Why do I believe you..." Vala sighed. "What is it about you that makes me trust you?"_

_"I'm the person you've looked for your whole life. The person who will listen to you, and always be there." Daniel answered._

_"Daniel, I'll come back..." Vala mumbled. "But before I do, you need to know something."_

_"You can tell me whenever you're ready." Daniel said._

_"No. I need to tell you now." Vala shook her head._

_"What is it?" Daniel asked worriedly._

_"I'm pregnant." Vala smiled._

_Daniel looked into her eyes with disbelief. He was unsure how he felt about what she had just said. He had always wanted to be a father, and watch them grow up with the woman he loved. But now that the time had come, he was worried. Worried that he wouldn't know how to be a father, since he barley even got to know his own dad. _

_Vala searched his face, her smile fading as she saw the panic in his blue eyes. She realized what was making him so scared of the thought of being a parent, and cupped his face in her hands._

_"I will be there for you through everything." she whispered, slowly leaning in to kiss him. They were married a month later.

* * *

_

Daniel sat in the commissary, his head in his hands, slowly falling asleep. Cameron came in, and sat down with a dish of red jello in front of him. He looked tired , and worried. But Daniel knew for a fact he couldn't look much better.

"What's up with you?" Cameron asked.

"I tried so hard to be the best father I possibly could for her. Nothing seemed more important to me than Alex. I had no idea how to be a single father. Hell, I didn't even know how to be a father, forget having to be a father alone." Daniel said.

"God, Jackson, if you were having so much trouble, why didn't you ask any of us for help?" Cameron mumbled.

"You and Meaghan had just lost Julie, and Sam and Jack had just had Dylan." Daniel noted.

"We still would've helped ya." Cameron said.

"Well, I guess it's to late now, huh?" Daniel laughed, but it was the laugh he'd do when ever something troubled him more than he would let on.

"It's never to late to make up your mistakes. Trust me, you wouldn't believe how many times I screwed up with Greg." Cameron smiled weakly.

"I can't loose my little girl. I can't." Daniel said softly.

"We'll find them, even if it's the last thing we do." Cameron assured him.

"I have so much I want to tell her now. When she was here, I kept telling myself I was too busy, or I'd do it tomorrow, or she wouldn't want to listen to me..."

"Daniel, you wouldn't believe it if I told you how many times she told Greg that she wished you could just make time to talk to her, she would've given up an entire days worth of plans just to talk to you."

"I just hope I'll still have the chance." Daniel mumbled.

"Don't say that." Cameron frowned. "You still have to wait to walk her down the isle, and tell stories to your grandkids."

"Sorry." Daniel sighed. "I just get so worried when it comes to Alex."

"She's in good hands, Daniel. At least she's not in this alone." Cameron said.

"You're right. I'm focusing on the negative right now..." Daniel nodded. "We don't have time for that. She doesn't have time for that."

"That's the Daniel Jackson I know!" Cameron smiled. "We've missed ya, buddy!"

"Thank you, Cam." Daniel said.

"No problem." Cameron patted his friend on the back, as he got up from the table.

* * *

Greg, Alex, and Sean had been brought on board one of the Ori ships, and locked in the empty quarters. The room had a window, so the trio knew immediately when they entered hyper-space. Greg had his arms folded, resting on the high windowsill, his chin resting on his arms. He watched the blue rush by, and sighed heavily. 

"Any luck, yet?" Greg asked, turning to Sean, who sat on the side of the bed, watching Alex, who was laying down, her eyes closed.

"Not so far." Sean frowned.

"How do we even know the whole 'twin mind connection' thing isn't a joke?" Greg asked.

"Because I did it before." Alex answered.

"Yeah, when you were six, and he was less than a yard away." Greg grumbled.

"Shhh!" Alex snapped.

"Sorry, milady." Greg growled.

"I see something!" Alex exclaimed after several minutes of silence had passed.

"What?!" Sean asked.

"Your face." Alex sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Sean, but it's just not working."

"Told ya." Greg smiled.

"Shut up." Sean said, clearly agitated.

The door slid open, and a familiar figure stepped inside. It was a face Alex and Greg would never be able to forget.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alexandria." the person said, honey dripping from her voice.


	14. Sacrifice

**A/N:**_ This was written while listening to "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or however you may spell it. :) Hope you enjoy:) I know I enjoyed writing it!_

_**

* * *

**_

"Your Guardian Angel"

_It was Alex's 16th birthday, and Sean was trying find her, so they could celebrate. He finally found her in her father's office, looking through a book. She was alone, as she always was on her birthday. Each year, she chose not to celebrate, because it hurt her too much to think that Gabriel wasn't there to share it with her anymore. Everyone was able to understand, and let her do her own thing, allowing the day to pass like every other, with the exception of the occasional gift or father-daughter dinner._

_Sean leaned on the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest. He sighed deeply, alerting Alex to his presence. She looked up, and smiled. He smiled back at her, and walked further into the room._

_"You don't have to worry about me, ya know." Alex sighed._

_"I know, but you're my best friend, and I'm allowed to worry, even though you say you're 'fine'"Sean shrugged._

_"I am fine." Alex assured him._

_"Then come out with me and Greg." Sean suggested. "Let us, just this year, celebrate your 16th birthday. Turning 16 is a big deal." _

_"Sean..." Alex began to protest._

_"Alex, your dad's off-world for the rest of the week, and I am not going to let you be all alone on your birthday, not anymore." Sean said._

_"What did you have in mind, exactly?" Alex asked._

_"Oh, I don't know... Maybe go to dinner at TGI Fridays, then possibly a marathon of your favorite show on DVD, at Greg's house..." Sean mumbled._

_"You guys will actually watch a marathon of Farscape?" Alex laughed._

_"All the way down to that two-hour movie finale... The Peacemaker Wars." Sean nodded._

_"The Peacekeeper Wars?" Alex corrected._

_"Yeah." Sean frowned, realizing his mistake._

_"Okay." Alex said._

_"Really?" Sean smiled from ear to ear._

_"Why not, I've spent every other birthday thinking of what I could've done to stop Adria from ruining my life." Alex mumbled._

_"Uh, great! Let's go find Greg!" Sean clapped his hands, and ran out into the hall. Alex followed, more slowly. She stopped at the door, and reached for the light switch. She looked back into the office, and at the picture her father had out on his desk, of their family, before Adria came. She sighed, and turned off the light._

_"I'm so sorry, Gabriel." she whispered, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_

"I thought I would never get to meet my sister." Adria said, closing the door to her chambers behind her. "We have so much to talk about."

"We have nothing to talk about." Alex snapped. "Because you aren't my sister."

"You look so much like our mother." Adria sighed. "I'm sure your paths have already crossed..."

"Yes." Alex answered. "And even though I'm sure I know what the answer is, I'm going to ask you something." Alex said.

"I'll do my best to answer it." Adria smiled.

"Please, let her go. Keep me and Gabriel, but please, just let my mom go back home." Alex said softly.

"You're willing to give your life away just to let our mother return to Earth?" Adria asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"So my dad can be happy again." Alex answered softly. "God knows he deserves it, just to be with my mother again... I've been such a brat lately, he probably doesn't even care that I'm missing..."

"I can't do that." Adria snapped.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Alex sighed, biting her lip in disappointment.

"You have more questions..." Adria noted, her voice silky and calm.

"Why have you done this to Gabriel?" Alex asked.

"It is the will of the Ori." Adria replied.

"You took away everything my brother once was, created a whole other person." Alex said. "I would give up anything, just to have my brother back."

"Anything... That's a generous offer, are you sure you want to make such a bargain?" Adria raised her right eyebrow in interest.

"Just let my friends, Gabriel, and our mother go back to Earth, and I'll give up _anything_." Alex nodded.

"I suppose you want Daniel Alexander to go with them..." Adria sighed.

"Who?"

"Your younger brother. He was born 8 months after your mother and Gabriel were brought here. He is named after you and your father." Adria explained.

"Yes." Alex nodded, wondering why her father never told her that her mother was pregnant when she was taken, unless he didn't know.

"I accept you offer, Alexandria." Adria smiled.

"You do." Alex said, not sure to believe her.

"Yes. You will take your brother's place at my side, of course, you won't have the powers of an Orici, that would take too much time. Instead, the Ori have another purpose for you." Adria mumbled. "A greater purpose."

"But they'll be free?" Alex asked.

"I've never gone back on my word, Alex. What kind of leader would I be if I did?"Adria sighed.

"Why are you agreeing to this, I'm only one person..."

"I'm sure you're unaware of this, but as a woman, you're more useful to the Ori than your brother ever could be. Lucky for you, your brother was the one who ran into the gate room during our attack. If it was you who had done that, you'd be in his place, and your friend Gregory would be dead, not that other girl." Adria smiled.

"My dad was right, you have no heart." Alex snarled, as she was taken away by two soldiers. Adria followed them out the door, but continued in the direction of Gabriel's quarters, instead of following them to the room where Alex would be held until Adria had time to deal with her.

* * *

Adria entered her brother's room, and found him looking out the window. She walked up behind him, and he turned.

"Brother, I have something to tell you..." Adria said.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"The Ori have no more use for you." Adria replied. "And you're being freed."

"I don't understand..." Gabriel mumbled.

"You will soon." Adria frowned, a beam of bright white light coming from her open palm, and hitting Gabriel. He screamed out in pain, as his abilities were taken from him, and the memories he had made before he was taken were returned to him. He fell to the ground, barley able to breath, he was in still so much pain. Adria stepped over him, to get to the door. She looked back at him, and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

* * *

The guard dragging Gabriel to the room where his mother, Danny, Sean, and Greg were being kept opened the door, and threw the unconscious 16-year-old boy inside.

Vala kneeled next to him, and turned him on his back. She ran her hand through his hair, whispering to herself.

"Mom?" Gabriel said softly, his eyes slowly opening.

"I'm right here, sweet heart." Vala said softly. She looked into his eyes, expecting to see a haunting milky gray. But instead, she saw innocent, terrified blue ones looking back at her. She felt tears fill her eyes, and a smile came across her face.

"Mom, is it really you?" Gabriel asked, his horrified eyes darting around the room.

"Yes, it's really me." Vala nodded. Gabriel sat up quickly, and threw his arms around her, as if he hadn't see her in a lifetime.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I never wanted anything like this to happen..." Gabriel cried into her shoulder.

"I know. It's not your fault." Vala comforted him.

"I've missed you so much..." Gabriel whimpered, once again as vulnerable as a young child. "I couldn't fight it anymore. It was too strong."

"I didn't expect you to, Gabriel." Vala held him close.

"I killed so many people." Gabriel whispered, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I know, I know." Vala rocked back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"..._so many people_..." Gabriel repeated, before passing out in his mother's arms again. He was still shivering, but it soon stopped. Vala got Danny, Greg, and Sean to help her put him onto the bed.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, Mrs. Jackson, but how do you know that's actually Gabriel?" Greg asked.

"I just know, Greg. A mother always knows." Vala mumbled, remembering the terrified look in his eyes she had just seen. Gabriel the Orici would have never been able to reenact a horror he had never known. Not to mention, when she looked into Gabriel's eyes, and realized they were blue again, all she could see was his father. But something worried her. From what she had just witnessed from her son, she wasn't sure if he still had the personality of a seven-year-old, or if he was just scared out of his mind. Only time would tell, but how much time did they have?


	15. All I Ever Wanted

_**"All I Ever Wanted"**_

_His life in the Ori Galaxy was the only thing he knew. He could remember everything, every little detail, even the ones he tried so hard to forget. His childhood seemed so long ago, like a lifetime had passed since he was kidnapped. But the memory of Alex and their father were the strongest out of all the others. His father's warm embrace, the way he videotaped everything they did, the way he and Alex used to finish each other's sentences, how they nearly did everything together... even though those memories were strong, they still seemed so far away to Gabriel._

_His home for so long had been the graceful marble rooms of Celestis, and the darkened hallways of several of the ships. His family had been his sister, Adria, his mother, and brother Daniel. Never did he dream of anything else, never did he know anything else. It was all he ever wanted, it was his home. He was the Orici, following in the powerful path of Adria, he had abilities that struck fear into many. _

_Now to have the memories he'd forgotten come flooding back was just to much for him. For so long, the Ori Galaxy was all he knew. He was now no longer the Orici, but Gabriel Melburn Jackson of Earth, son of Daniel and Vala, twin brother to Alexandria. It scared him, to have so much change happen in just several painful, agonizing moments. To have all he knew ripped away from him, to be replaced with what he originally was frightening. He was now able to realize how many people he killed, for no reason at all. but because that's what he was told to do._

_He was happy to be himself again, at least what he once was. Truly, he just wished he would disappear from existence all together. All the heart ache and pain he must've put his parents through. He knew his mother loved him enough to use every moment with she could spare, trying to convince him he was living a lie. Why didn't he listen to her? If he had, Alex would have never given up her life for their freedom._

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly, feeling a shiver run up his spine. He recognized the cold feeling, the coldness of space. He found his mother asleep by his bed side. They were no longer on the Ori ship, but what he guessed was one of Earth ships. He tried to sit up, but found himself sore all over his body. The movement alerted Vala that her son was awake. She looked at Gabriel worriedly, and gave him a weak smile.

"Mom..." Gabriel began.

"It;s alright, Gabriel... We were picked up by the Prometheus II. Adria left us on a planet, and alerted the Prometheus to our presence. We're safe now." Vala mumbled.

"We're going home?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. Your father was informed if our rescue, and is waiting for us back home." Vala nodded.

"He remembers me..."

"Of course he remembers you! HE would never forget you, Gabriel. He loves you far too much".

"I--I feel so weak..." Gabriel said softly.

"Well, they think the method Adria used to strip you of your powers was rather harsh on your body. You were running a fever when we were brought onboard."

"I'm sorry." Gabriel mumbled.

"For what, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Vala said.

"So many times you tried to tell me that I was living a lie, and each time I ignored you. Now I'm living the life I was supposed to have, but everything is different. I'm not the same person I used to be."

"You're older now, and when people get older, they change. Everyone does."

"Not like this." Gabriel looked away. "Everyone either worshipped me, or feared me. I had the ability to kill anyone of them with just a thought. No one should have that power. Especially not me." He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them close to his body. It was then Vala noticed that Gabriel was shaking like a leaf, a look of pure fear in his blue eyes. She put her hand on his arm, and he winced, slightly pulling away.

"Gabriel, there's nothing to be scared of now. We're safe now." Vala assured him softly.

"No, you don't know her like I do. She might've let us go, but she's still connected to me." Gabriel shook his head.

"Who?"

"Adria." Gabriel answered. "She's watching me, even now. The time is drawing closer, and soon, she'll need me again."

"Time? Gabriel, what are you talking about?" Vala asked.

"She's dying, mom." Gabriel said, looking straight into her eyes, the same coldness he had in his eyes reappeared for several seconds before disappearing again. "The Ori only created her to live so long before she has to ascend Someone is going to need to take her place, and that person is supposed to be me."

"We're not going to let that happen. You know that." Vala said sternly.

"I wish I could believe you..." Gabriel said, his face completley emotionless.

"You need to get some rest. You're still running a fever. We'll be arriving in several hours." Vala got up, tears in her eyes. She gave her son a weak smile, before turning to leave the infirmary. But how could Gabriel sleep when he knew Adria was watching his every move? He could feel her in his head. If he concentrated enough, he could locate her, and see everything she saw as well, but the amount of energy it required was enough to put him into a coma, or even kill him. Even though Adria had stripped him of his Orici stature and powers, some of those abilities still lingered within him. His ability to heal was still there, although slowly fading, as well as his defensive powers, but they were also slowly fading. Gabriel knew that without being Orici, he was unable to hold enough energy to activate any of these abilities for very long without physically exhausting himself. Only he knew of the power that still lingered in him, and he knew that if he told anybody, they'd probably hold him as a hazard to Earth, and he'd never return to his life again.


	16. The Return

"Against All Odds"

Gabriel woke up in a familiar setting. The familiar beep from the heart monitor, and the smell of something anti-bacterial. The gray walls and floor allowed him to feel relief. He was home now, finally, after so many years. He couldn't help but smile when he heard a faint snore come from his mother, who was asleep in a chair next to him. He got himself to sit up on the bed, and shake his mother slightly, enough to wake her up.

"Wha?" she mumbled, looking up. "Gabriel? You're awake? Well, that's good news."

"How's our patient?" Dr. Hannah Parrish asked, looking at Gabriel's monitors. "Well, you're still you. That's always a good thing. You up to eating something?"

"Uh, I guess..." Gabriel nodded.

"Good. I'll be right back with your food." she smiled again, leaving the private medical room.

"You look better." Vala noted. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, I think the fevers gone." Gabriel nodded.

"Wonderful." Vala kissed him on the forehead.

"Where's dad?" Gabriel asked without missing a beat.

"Dad... well, he's off-world. He's supposed to be back any minute now."

"They said that forty-five minutes ago." Danny grumbled from his place in the corner, where he sat with a book.

"Time goes by slowly here, Danny. More slowly than time on Celestis" Vala sighed, slightly amused.

"Great." Danny growled.

There was a long silence, in which Gabriel began to feel dizzy. He was about to lay down, when someone walked into the room. He felt his mother tense, and he heard Danny get to his feet.

His father looked so much older than he remembered. His hair was turning gray, and he looked much more worn. He still wore his glasses, and still had the neat short haircut that he remembered. He looked at him, not sure what to do. His father was obviously having the same problem because they all just looked at each other.

"Daniel..." Vala finally mumbled, standing from her chair. "Oh my god... I thought I'd never see you again!" She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. She was crying into his shoulder, as Daniel hugged her back, his eyes also quite teary.

"I've missed you so much..." he managed to say. "I--I--I can't believe you're actually here."

Gabriel began to feel out of place as he watched his parents reunion, beginning to worry about what he was going to say to his father. It made him nervous, which he thought shouldn't be happening. Why would he be nervous around his dad? What if he didn't like how Gabriel came out to be? What if nine years was too long a time to be away from each other. What would he do if his own father didn't want him back?

Vala pulled away from her husband, and looked at Gabriel. Daniel did the same. Gabriel felt his heart jump, and he looked down, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Gabriel, what's the matter?" Vala asked worriedly.

"Nothing..." Gabriel answered. He was about to look up, when someone touched his hand. Gabriel inhaled sharply, and looked up. He was met with identical blue eyes, and a soft smile. As he looked at his father, he tried so hard not to start crying, but in the end, was unsuccessful.

"Dad..." he whimpered, as he allowed himself to be pulled into his father's arms. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I messed everything up... You told me to go with Sean's mom, but I didn't... It was my fault..." Gabriel said between tears.

"None of it was your fault, Gabriel." Daniel assured him. "None of it."

Gabriel must've fallen asleep soon after, from exhaustion from fighting off the fever, because that was all he could remember of that night.

Alex sat on the bed in her elegant room onboard the Ori ship. She had been crying for hours after finding out what Adria had planned for her. More than anything, she was scarred.

"You are going to be the mother of my heir, Alexandria. You are perfect for the role, because I know you will not be irresponsible like our mother. You will listen to him, be loyal to him and the Ori. Because if you don't, you would have broken your promise to me... This would mean I'd have to break my side of the promise as well. You remember what that is, don't you? As long as you did everything I asked of you, I would keep Gabriel and the rest of your family out of harm. You wouldn't want something horrible happen to them, would you?"

At the time, all Alex could manage to do was shake her head. Adria left her with a victorious smile, knowing she had won once again.

But that had been 3 months ago. For three months, Alex had been living on the ship, with the knowledge of what grew inside her. She was already beginning to notice that her dresses that Adria had given to her were starting to feel tight around her stomach. She was horrified, only being 16 years old, and already being pregnant with the next Orici. Her mother hadn't gotten pregnant with Adria until she was in her early thirties.

She put her hand on the small bump that was barely noticeable, and felt her heart drop. This was actually happening. There was a baby inside her, growing. She bit her lower lip, as tears flooded her vision again. She didn't want it to happen, of course, but not once had she thought that giving up herself for Gabriel's freedom was a mistake. She had lived her own life up until now, and she knew that he deserved to live his own as well.

The past few days, all she had been able to think about was her family. She hoped that they were doing okay, and nothing was going wrong. In the back of her mind, she secretly hoped that one day, she'd see them again, but she also knew that it would probably never happen.

She heard her door open, and she glared as Adria slowly walked in front of her. Adria stood in front of her, silent, for several minutes before speaking.

"The baby seems to be healthy." she said. Alex's tears only increased from her comment. "Sister, I didn't think this would be so upsetting to you."

"It's not." Alex lied.

"I sense the fear in you." Adria said softly. "I assure you, it will become easier in time."

With that, Adria, who seemed a little uncomfortable, turned and left. Alex inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. She fell back onto her bed, watching the stars go by out her window. She was going to get through this, she had to. It was her duty now, a part of her promise. She was going to be like royalty now, she was like second in command, and maybe with that power, she could make things right again. It was a plan that would take years to do, but she figured she had the time.


	17. Turn of Power

**_A/N:_** _Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been rather busy. I really liked writing this chapter. For some reason, I really wanted to get more into Gabriel's character while he was the Orici. The rest of the chapter is sort of brief, but I think it came out well. The next chapter is gonna be fun to write too. Hapi Reading! Reveiw please!_**_

* * *

_**

_"Turn of Power"_

_Gabriel stood before the village of Etica. He felt their fear. He spread out his arms, and looked down upon them from the balcony._

"_Hallowed are the Ori!" he said confidently. "Accept their teachings, and you shall be saved from the fires of damnation! You will be forgiven for your wrongs! They are the one true gods, our saviors. They will save your soul from eternal fires, and you will ascend to join them, and live on for eternity! Accept them as your gods, and you shall be spared!"_

"_They have no power here! Origin is a lie!" a man shouted from the crowd below._

"_Those who do not see the truth of Origin," Gabriel paused, seeking out the man who had spoken. "… Shall be destroyed."_

_The man was lifted into the air by an unseen hand, and immediately burst into flames. His piercing scream echoed in Gabriel's mind. He saw the men and women standing nearby, cower away from the flames, and look upon them in terror. The screams soon died, and the charred corpse fell to the ground, the fire having disappeared as quickly as it had come. Gabriel could hear women crying in horror, others looking at him, scared into devotion._

"_Mark this day, for the darkness of this place has been lifted, so the light of Origin shall shine upon it. The non-believers of this world have taken up arms to try and shroud the truth, but all have been vanquished. Hallowed are the Ori." he said calmly. Many of the people below him clapped and cheered, repeating the verse proudly, while others stayed silent. Gabriel turned away from them, and gave one of the soldiers a signal that he was ready to be ringed back onto the ship he had arrived on. Waiting for him in the ring room on the ship was his sister, who looked pleased._

"_You did well today, Gabriel. That man did not see the true path… you've done those people a favor for destroying him."_

"_I still do not understand why so many do not follow the path. It is so clear that the Ori are superior, but they still wish to deny Origin." Gabriel said._

"_I am unable to understand it myself. It's just a waste of energy dealing with them." Adria sighed. She looked at her brother, realizing how much he had grown since he first came. "Mother is waiting to see you."_

"_What does she want?" he asked._

"_She knows what you did to that man, and isn't at all pleased." Adria said._

"_I didn't expect her to be." Gabriel sighed._

"_She is waiting in your room. Go see her, then meet me on the bridge." she ordered._

"_Of course." Gabriel nodded, before turning down a corridor, leaving Adria. He continued down the hallways alone, before turning into his room, where his mother waited by the window. He entered slowly, as the doors closed behind him. Vala turned and acknowledged her son with a nod._

"_Hello, Gabriel." she said gently._

"_Mother." Gabriel mumbled. "I know you're angry with me, but…"_

"_I'm not angry with you, Gabriel." Vala cut him off. "…I'm disappointed."_

"_Disappointed? Why?" _

"_Because I never thought my son would become a murderer." Vala answered shortly._

"_I am not a murderer. All non-believers need to be destroyed!"_

"_You killed a man! An innocent man who was standing up for something he believed in!"_

"_Something you believe in! That is why you are so sympathetic to his cause!"_

"_Please, Gabriel, just for once, think about what you're doing!" Vala shouted._

"_I am bringing the truth of Origin to all non-believers so their souls will be saved! I am doing nothing wrong! You are just too blind to see!" Gabriel replied angrily, as he stepped forward, and struck Vala harshly against her cheek, sending her to the floor._

_Vala held her hand to her cheek, which stung with pain. She looked up at her son with fear, no longer seeing his father in him, but a person she didn't know. She felt her eyes water, as she pushed herself up onto her knees, and looked up at him. "You truly are lost…" she said regretfully, as she got up and left her son alone in his room. He kept his back to her, thinking about what he had just done._

* * *

Vala put her hand to her cheek, where Gabriel had struck her months ago. Her son had finally become the boy she had always wanted him to be. She still had to hold him when he cried, frightened by all the memories of when he was Orici. But he was getting better. Over time, he would heal fully.

"Mom?" someone said behind her. Vala put down the book she was pretending to read in the living room, and looked behind her.

"Gabriel. Something wrong, darling?" Vala asked, smiling.

"No, everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could go out with Greg and Sean…"

"Where?"

"To the mall. They said they were going to teach me to flirt with girls. I guess nine years of being the Orici really screwed up my flirting skills." Gabriel said, a smile forming on his lips.

"I see." Vala laughed. "Who'll be driving?"

"Sean. Greg's license is still suspended from the ticket."

"I guess it'll be alright. It's good for you to get out of the house now and then. Have fun."

"Oh, and mom?"

"Yes?"

"When can I get my license?"

"As soon as your father's ready to pay for a driving class."

"Right." Gabriel's head dropped in disappointment. "Well, love you." He leaned over the couch, and kissed her on the cheek, the very same cheek he had once hit her. As she heard the door close, she put her hand the her cheek again, only this time with a smile on her face. Her son was finally learning to be happy.

* * *

Alex walked down the hall to her room. She had just finished her meal with Adria, and felt awfully tired a side effect of her pregnancy. She yawned, stumbling a little, nearly falling over. But she was caught by someone who was behind her.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, as he helped her back to her feet.

"Yes… I'm fine." she nodded, as she turned to see the man who had caught her. "Merric?"

"Hello." Merric smiled.

"I thought you were on the planet?" Alex said.

"We were recalled. I guess the people finally agreed to follow the path of Origin."

"I thought you said the planet's inhabitants were stubborn, and would unlikely yeild to the Ori..." Alex noted.

"Most of them have been killed." Merric's smile disappeared.

"Oh, well, that just means the resistance is going to have to work harder that's all." Alex said, but Merric didn't brighten up like he usually did. He seemed distant, like he was thinking about something important.

Alex looked into his green eyes. She had known Merric since she had been brought onto the ship, but only recently had he told her that he was part of the resistance, posing as a believer. He was her only friend, and she appriciated him being so kind to her, even though she was the mother of the next Orici. But something just didn't seem right about him, he was different, somehow. He just didn't seem to fit in.

"Alexandria… we need to talk." he mumbled.

"About?"

"What I told you about me isn't really true. I'm not part of the resistance…"

"So you lied to me!?" Alex seemed taken aback. "You're a believer aren't you?"

"No…" Merric shook his head.

"Then _who are you_ Merric!?" Alex snapped.

"My name is Merric Emrys… I'm Alteran."


	18. The Guardian

**A/N:** _I added another chapter in the same day as I added chap 17 because I wanted to make up for not updating for so freakin long. opefuly I'll be fogiven by the fans of the story. :) I added the Merric arc cause I felt like the story needed a little Ancient pizazz. lol. Hope you enjoy! :) Peace out!_

**_

* * *

_**

_ "The Little Things"_

_"My name is Merric Emrys… I'm Alteran."_ Merric said. Alex's heart beat sped up, and she felt the baby kick. Merric's words needed a minute to take in, before she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. Once the doors had finally closed behind them, Alex's jaw dropped.

"You're an Ancient?" she asked.

"That is what you call us, yes." Merric nodded.

"How am I supposed to believe you? The Ancients aren't willing to help us with the Ori…"

"No, the others aren't, but there are some of us who agree with you. I was the one who went too far."

"Went too far?"

"I disobeyed the wishes of the others, by helping you."

"How did you help us?"

"I was punished for trying to stop the Ori from creating the child you now carry within you. I knew that if the child was created, nearly all hope would be lost. I was forced to retake human form, and live out the rest of my life mortally as my punishment." Merric explained.

"You tried to stop them?" Alex repeated thoughtfully.

"I also tried to save your brother from being turned into the Orici. But I was stopped."

"So, why are you pretending to be an Ori soldier?" Alex asked. "Isn't that a bit risky?"

"It's a risk that needed to be taken. Your child, and your brother, are the only hopes we have to stopping them. If we are unable to turn the child away from the Ori, your twin brother is our last hope…"

* * *

Sean grinned as he spotted a girl looking over at them from across the food court. He looked at Gabriel, who looked rather uncomfortable. Sean sighed heavily, and stole one of Greg's French fries. Gabriel looked around him like a scared puppy, which both Sean and Greg found pathetic.

"What's wrong now?" Sean asked.

"I'm just not used to going out, or being around so many people." Gabriel answered.

"You were depressed being stuck in your house day after day. You need to get out and live while you still can. Your 16th year is one of the most important in your life." Greg said.

"Yeah but…"

"Ah! No buts!" Sean said. "You need to learn how to live like a teenager, before it's too late."

"And the Mall is the best place to do that?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, one of them." Sean nodded.

"Okay… go on."

"Right, you see that girl over there?" Sean motioned his head in her direction.

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded.

"She keeps looking over at you. Make eye contact, and smile." Sean instructed.

"I can't…"

"Do it."

Gabriel's heartbeat sped up, as he slowly looked over at the girl sitting at a table nearby, who was with a friend. She looked up, and their eyes met. She smiled shyly. Gabriel became so nervous, that he thought he was shaking. Finally, he was able to issue a smile in return, before turning away, and looking back at a very bewildered Sean and Greg.

"What? Was I that bad?" Gabriel's face turned red.

"No, you were fine… The table however…" Greg mumbled.

"What?"

"The table shook the entire time you were doing that. Was that you?"

"I wasn't touching the table." Gabriel noted.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know, but can I have some of your water?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, sure." Greg nodded. Gabriel began to reach out his hand, when the water bottle slide over into his hand by itself. Gabriel knew in his heart what was happening, and got up, and ran to the bathroom, where he locked himself in a stall. His breathing had become erratic, causing his heart to beat unusually fast. His abilities weren't gone, not fully. He exited the stall, and looked at himself in one of mirrors above the sinks. He focused his energy on the door lock, and it locked by itself, with no one touching it. He looked back at the mirror just in time to see his eyes fade from a milky gray, the same color they once were, when he was Orici.

* * *

Gabriel came rushing through the door of the house, and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He was breathing heavily, panicked.

"Gabriel, what is it?"

"My powers… They're not gone." he mumbled. "I still have some of them…" Gabriel focused on the book on the table, lifting into the air with his abilities, throwing it across the room. "Help me."

"It's okay." Vala stood, holding her son. "It'll just take a little while for you to get used to this life, I'm sure they won't be around forever."

"Mom," Gabriel whispered. "I can't lie anymore. We need to tell dad. He should know what's happening to me."

"But what if…"

"Please. He needs to know." Gabriel begged.

"Okay. We'll tell him when he comes back tonight. Until then, you stay right here with me." Vala held her little boy closer to her, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

Daniel couldn't believe what his wife and son were telling him. They had kept it a secret from him, until now? Why would they do that?

"So, for the past nine years, you've been acting as second in command for Adria, as an Orici?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Gabriel looked away from him.

"Gabriel, why didn't you tell me? If I had known…"

"We were worried that I wouldn't be allowed to try and live a normal life. That I would be considered a security risk." Gabriel answered truthfully.

"So, why are you telling me now?" Daniel asked.

"Because, Gabriel's powers haven't fully disappeared…" Vala said.

"What?" Daniel inhaled. "You mean you have the abilities of an Orici still?"

"Not all of them and the ones that I do still have take more energy out of me."

"Show me." Daniel ordered.

"Daniel…" Vala mumbled.

Without hesitation, he stood up, and shot a line of light from his hand and at a vase across the room, which shattered. He collapsed onto the couch, out of breath. Daniel looked at his son in terror. What had happened to him? Was he really the Orici?

"Please, Daniel, don't tell anyone else. I won't have our son be some science experiment…" Vala said sternly.

"Gabriel…" Daniel mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'll do everything I can to help you, and bring your sister home." Daniel got up, and sat next to his son, hugging him tightly. "You don't have to afraid anymore. You're safe now."

* * *

Alex looked at Merric with confusion. How was Gabriel their last hope? What made him so special? Merric seemed sincere with what he told her, but she didn't understand.

"Why is Gabriel our last hope?" she asked.

"He's the one who can stop the Ori once and for all."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. How is my brother the one who'll stop them?"

"He was once the Orici, he has powers no one else but Adria, and your child, possess." Merric said.

"But, Adria took them away…"

"No, but she thinks she did." Merric smiled.

"You stopped her from taking them away?"

"No, it wasn't me. It was who you call Morgan le Fay. She was able to interfere enough so that his powers were only repressed temporarily, not fully taken away. If we have someone who is as equally powerful as the Orici, our odds of defeating the Ori are increased greatly."

"So, it's up to him." Alex mumbled.

"Yes. In time, he will come to learn of his destiny, and stop this war once and for all." Merric nodded.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then, we'll all be killed, and the galaxy will fall to the Ori." Merric frowned, looking to the floor.

Alex looked out the window, and out at the stars, knowing Earth had to be one of them. Somewhere, Gabriel was living his life, the life he was supposed to live. She felt the child inside her kick. She put a hand on her round belly, and looked at Merric, who came to stand next to her, putting his hand around her shoulder. In a few months, she would give birth to one of the greatest threats of their cause, and she could do nothing to stop it.


	19. Betrayal

_**A/N:** _I just watched the Season 5 premiere of Stargate Atlantis. It was pretty sweet, I must say. Anyway, here's another chapter. Oh, and to HAZMOT, I love getting reviews from you, they're always a pleasure to read. Happy reading and reviewing. Even if you've reviewed before, review again, it won't hurt anybody... 3 StrgateAtlantis1

* * *

"_**He Can't Be Saved"**_

It had been two weeks since Gabriel had been confined in a cell at Area 51. Two weeks since Vala had seen her son's face. Two weeks since she had sunken into her depression. Two weeks since she last spoke to Daniel. Daniel told Gen. Green about Gabriel's abilities, and like any General would do, she reported it. They tricked him, asking Gabriel to come to the base after school to see if he could possibly be of any help to them on Ori tactics. In front of her eyes, the restrained him, calling him a threat to national security, and took him away. Gabriel's screams still echoing in her head.

"_No, you must have some sort of misunderstanding!" Vala shouted to the officers restraining her son._

"_Vala, stop," Daniel grabbed her arm, but she ripped it away._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" she snarled._

"_Mom? Dad? What's happening?" Gabriel asked worriedly._

"_You're being taken to Area 51, Gabriel." Daniel said calmly. "Just until they can prove that you're not a threat to national security."_

"_I'm not! Mom, please!" Gabriel tried to drag his captors forward, but the pulled him back harshly. 'Mom! Help me!" That was the last thing she heard as Gabriel was dragged into the elevator._

"_Vala…" Daniel began._

"_I want nothing more to do with you." Vala said coldly. "You let your own son be locked away like one of our enemies, and you expect me to be okay with that?"_

"_It was the right thing to do. Maybe Gabriel will be cleared."_

"_And if he's not, he'll have to spend the rest of his life in there! Is that what you want for him? He's not a criminal, Daniel! He's our son! Yet you treat him like he is one…"_

"_Because he once was!" Daniel shouted angrily. "You were there! He was the Orici, Vala! The most powerful living being in the galaxy! He killed people, he killed them. Don't you get it? We need to take all necessary precautions."_

"_I do not call locking Gabriel away for the rest of his life a necessary precaution." Vala growled. "I'm leaving you Daniel. I'm not telling you where I'm going, but I'm taking Danny with me. I hope this is what you wanted." She walked into the elevator, now that it had come back to the level they were on, and went up. Daniel knew she'd still be there when he got home, so he didn't worry about it. Instead, he just kept telling himself that what he did was the right thing, which still wasn't very convincing._

Now she sat on the floor of the hotel room she was able to find somewhere near Colorado Springs. Danny was still asleep in his bed. Vala hadn't been able to sleep at all for the past few nights, not without knowing Gabriel was safe.

* * *

Merric ran his hands through his hair, as he sat on the edge of his bed. He gritted his teeth, as his face became hot. Each day came in inevitable arrival of Alexandria's child, the strongest Orici of them all, the only one who could put a stop to the war, and convert the galaxy. The others, which sadly included his mother, would do nothing to stop it from happening, he was sure. Now it was up to him to be the hero. The hero he had avoided being for thousands of years.

An alarm blared in the hallway, signaling all soldiers that they were needed. He sighed heavily, picking his head up out of his hands. Alexandria moved behind him. He looked to see her trying to sleep through the alarm.

"I need to go." Merric said, kissing her.

"Again? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Merric mumbled, looking out the window.

"Be careful." Alex said sleepily.

"I will be." Merric nodded, putting on his armor, and walking out into the hall.

Unable to go back to sleep, Alex struggled to sit up, due to the fact that her belly had grown. She got dressed quickly, remembering that Adria wished to see her earlier than usual. She walked out into the hallway, nearly crashing into Adria, who stood right outside her door. Luckily, she caught herself before she did.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Adria said.

"Well, the alarm helped." Alex sighed. Adria walked into her room, Alex followed.

"Alexandria, won't you please sit, it can't be comfortable to be standing in your condition." Adria said, sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex willingly sat next to her. "I need to ask you something personal."

"Okay…" Alex said, cautiously.

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of your time with one of my soldiers. Merric Lucian." Adria said.

"Merric? Yeah, we're friends. He's been really good to me."

"I also know that you're romantically involved with him, Alexandria." Adria seemed rather pleased.

"I guess I am…Why?"

"Merric is one of most devout believers. Perhaps he can help you see the true path." Adria explained.

"You never know." Alex shrugged.

"I take it the child it doing well."

"So far, yeah." Alex nodded, putting her hand on her stomach.

"And you have also formed quite a bond with it." Adria said approvingly.

"It is my child."

"It is also the child of the Ori. Don't forget that, Alexandria, or you'll end up like mother." Adria said, before standing. "I must go, I'm needed on the planet.'

"Alright. See you later." Alex mumbled unenthusiastically. She looked down at her round tummy, realizing she had already formed a bond with the child. Was this how her mother felt when she was pregnant with Adria? She was scared, to say the least. And she kept asking herself the same question. '_If I hadn't of saved Gabriel, would the galaxy be safer?' Is all this my fault?'_

* * *

Gabriel stared up at the cement ceiling of the cell. Just outside of the bars, sat an anti-prior device, which didn't really concern him, since he had overcome the effects of it days ago. Angrily, he punched the concrete wall. A horrible pain went up his arm, he screamed, holding his hand close, getting blood on his shirt. Ever since they began using that memory machine thing to gain information on the Ori and Adria, he had been having terrifying flashbacks and nightmares. The worst of which involved Alex.

"_Do not worry, Gabriel. Someone is taking your place." Adria whispered, as she painfully took away his abilities. "Your sister, Alexandria."_

"_You're lying." Gabriel managed to say through gritted teeth._

"_No, in fact I'm not. She came looking for you, and now looks where she is going to end up. The mother of the next Orici…" Adria smiled._

"_You son of a…" Gabriel tried to lunge at her, but was forced back by her telekinesis _

"_Don't make this more painful than it already is, brother." Adria said stoically. Then everything would fade into black, his body felt numb and useless. In front of him, he saw his sister, reaching out for him. He tried to grab her hand, but she was too far away._

"_I can't!" he shouted._

"_Hurry, Gabriel!" Alex replied. "There isn't much time!" She began to fade away into the darkness._

"_No!" he exclaimed, right before waking up._

So that was her fate. Alex would be the mother of the new Orici. Now at seventeen, she would already have her first child, the child of the Ori. The only thing he could think of was rescuing her before the child was born, maybe then, they'd have a fighting chance. He knew from experience that his mother's persistence of his life that he had left behind had slowly made him question the truths of Origin, so maybe this one could be slowly turned as well. It was their only chance.


	20. Deception

"_**Deception"**_

Alex screamed out in pain. She had been in labor for over 12 hours, and was fed up with it. She pushed again, on the nurse's command, and felt an incredible relief. There was soon a loud cry that filled the room, and Alex couldn't help but smile.

"It's a boy." the nurse said, wrapping the infant in a blanket.

"A boy? Really?" Alex continued to smile, looking up at Merric, who had been holding her hand from the very beginning. He smiled sincerely at her, brushing back the hair that was stuck to her forehead. "Can I hold him?" Alex asked, but the nurse seemed to ignore her as she walked towards the doorway, which opened. Adria stepped into the room, looking at the nurse.

"Let her hold her son." Adria demanded. The nurse bowed her head, and handed the newborn over to Alex, who took him gently. Adria walked next to Alex's bed. Merric, who sat on the other side, gave Adria a quick glare, watching her carefully.

"Have you thought of naming him?" Adria asked. She obviously cared a great deal about her predecessor.

"Aeron." Alex answered softly.

* * *

Gabriel paced in his cell. He had confined for over 2 months now, and it was beginning to make him crazy. He angrily kicked his cot, as the door slowly opened behind him. He turned on his heel, and wasn't at all surprised to find himself looking at his father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriel asked coldly.

"I've come to check up on you." Daniel answered.

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm your son anymore."

"Gabriel, I never said you weren't my son." Daniel sighed.

"You did when you had me taken away, even if you didn't say it." Gabriel growled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Daniel mumbled, seeming a bit hurt.

"Mom feels the same way."

"You've seen her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Gabriel replied. He walked up to the bars, looking his father in the eyes. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I was only trying to keep you safe, Gabriel. Your abilities, they could do so much damage, not that I think you'd do that…" Daniel explained.

"Then why the hell am I here!?" Gabriel shouted.

"Because, with your powers, you're considered a security risk." Daniel said, looking at the floor.

"So I'm going to spend the rest of my life in here…" Gabriel walked backwards, sinking onto the cot in the back corner.

"Gabriel, I promise, I'm going to do my best to prove you're not as big a risk as they think." Daniel said.

"Not matter what you do, I will never forgive you." There was a burning anger in Gabriel's eyes, as he looked at his father.

"I know you won't." Daniel's shoulders slumped a little. "In that case, I guess I should go…"

"I guess you should." Gabriel said.

"Good bye, Gabriel." Daniel mumbled, as he stepped out the door, and into the hallway. Gabriel didn't respond. He put his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. He knew the only way to get out was to use his powers. In order to do that without collapsing, he'd have to ready his body, which would take time. But he figured he didn't really have much else to do.

* * *

Alex lay in her bed, Merric with his arm around her shoulder. He had fallen asleep some time ago; after they took Aeron away, but Alex could barely keep her eyes closed. She turned on her side, watching the shadows of people walking out in the hall, play across the blue glass in the door. She kept hoping one of them would be her son, who was probably now the age of 5, physically.

Merric stirred next to her, slowly waking up. He sat up, while Alex stayed where she was. "Hey," he said, brushing strands of hair away from her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she lied. "I just… I don't understand why I want to see him so badly…"

"Alexandria," Merric began, always refusing to call her Alex. "He _is_ your son. Even though you may say you don't, you love him. Just like your mother loved Adria and Gabriel in a way only a mother could. He is our enemy, but he is still your child. Nothing will ever change that."

"Merric," Alex began.

"Yes?"

Before she could say a word, the doors slide open, and a young boy walked in, standing beside Adria, who looked weaker than before.

"Hello Mother." he said sweetly. Merric got up and kneeled on the floor immediately, mumbling something.

"Aeron…" Alex whispered.

"You wished to see me?" he asked. He couldn't be anymore than five years old.

"You've grown so much…" Alex mumbled, sitting up in her bed.

"Merric, can you excuse us?" Adria asked softly. Merric lifted his head.

"Of course, Orici." Merric said obediently, quickly exiting the room, and going out into the corridor. Alex met his gaze as the doors began to close, telling her to be careful.

"Are you in pain?" Aeron asked.

"No, I'm fine." Alex shook her head.

"Very well." Adria said, beginning to turn around.

"Wait, where are you going? Can't I see my son for a little longer?" Alex removed the blankets she had over her.

"Of course, Alexandria." Adria nodded. "Have you had time to learn the ways of Origin from Merric?"

"He's taught me some, and I am truly beginning to see the path. I don't know how I could've been so blind before, I hope you can forgive me." Alex bowed her head.

"You're speaking the truth…" Adria said cautiously. "Of course I can forgive you. The Ori will be pleased to see you have seen the error of your ways."

"I only wish to serve the Ori." Alex said, looking at Aeron, his eyes the same fiery orange and red as Adria's. "But tell me, what is the plan to convert Earth?"

"It will be a few years before we make it back to that part of the galaxy. We have many more galaxies and planets to convert. The plan at the moment is to convert the Pegasus Galaxy, where Earth has a base set up on Atlantis. Once Pegasus is ours, we shall return to Earth."

"You plan to take over the entire Pegasus galaxy?"

"Me? No, I will be long ascended by then. My time will be up once Aeron has reached maturity, and I shall ascend and take my place amongst the Ori. My rightful place. Excuse us, Alexandria, we must return for prostration." Adria sighed.

"Hallowed are the Ori." Aeron spoke proudly.

"Hallowed are the Ori…" Alex echoed, as Adria and Aeron turned to leave her alone in the room.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just a heads up, the next chapter is gonna skip ahead a few years (maybe about 2). Just don't want anyone getting confused, that's all. Hoped you all liked this chapter. Review please! Even if you've already reviewed, it still brightens up my day a ton! :)_


	21. Fortunate Son

_Fortunate Son_

Three years had passed. Most of the Pegasus galaxy had fallen into the Ori's control. Aeron had destroyed Atlantis, along with everyone who were unable to evacuate in time. He was more ruthless than Adria, and more powerful in every aspect. He had killed thousands, and Alex could do nothing to stop him. She and Merric had kept up their charade, struggling to trick Aeron day after day. Strength was no longer a thing they had a lot of. As for Adria, Aeron had killed her in cold blood two years ago, before she was able to ascend, and he would do the same to anyone else who tried to stand in his way. He was feared by everyone, including those faithful to the Ori. All Alex and Merric could do was stand by and watch planet after planet fall into his hands.

Alex stood on the bridge of the Ori ship, Aeron in the control chair behind her, probably grinning as he took out another village of innocent people that did not bow down to him and the Ori. A small explosion appeared before them, down on the planet. Alex could almost hear their screams in her head, crying out for mercy. She shut her eyes, and did her best to quiet them.

"I don't understand why these people are unable to see the true path, and why they refuse Origin, Mother?" Aeron sighed, clearly not grinning as the village was fired at once more. "You came to accept the teachings of Origin, even though you had been raised to appose it… Why can't they, Mother?"

"I suppose some are too stubborn, and blind to see the truth. Only Origin can save them, but yet they refuse... It is a question that may never be answered." Alex replied calmly. She had been able to trick her son since he was born, that she believed the teachings of the Book of Origin, and faithfully follow the _'path'_. Merric had told her how to strengthen her mind enough so she was able to deceive anyone, like he had been doing since he descended.

"I suppose." Aeron mumbled "Although I don't see why they would refuse the teachings, after we destroyed the Wraith for them and everything…"

"Some do seem rather ungrateful about that." Alex nodded, turning away from the large window. "But what can you expect from such simple people?"

"Thank you, Mother. I always enjoy talking to you." Aeron smiled, his expression soon returning to stoic. "The soldiers have returned from the planet. I'm sure Merric is among them. You must be excited to see him again, after he's been assigned to another ship for so long…"

"Yes. I'm glad he's returning to us."

"As am I. He's one of the best commanders in my army." Aeron said. "Mother?"

"Yes?" Alex replied.

"Do you love him?"

"Aeron, what kind of question is that?"

"I just want you to be happy, mother." Aeron said, defensivly.

"I am happy. You worry about _you_, and let _me_ worry about me… and yes, I do love him, very much."

"Good." Aeron was silent for a moment. "It's almost time for me to lead prostration…"

"I'll go see if Merric will be ready for it." Alex offered, beginning to walk toward the door…

"Mother!" Aeron snapped, making Alex stop. "Can you lead prostration today? I'm afraid I'm too tired from everything's that's happened."

"Of course." Alex nodded, continuing on her way out into the corridor.

When she made it back to her quarters, she found Merric sitting on their bed, like he had been waiting for her. He stood up, and walked over to her, kissing her passionately. She seemed surprised by the kiss, but accepted it quickly.

"What's got you so happy?" Alex asked after their long kiss.

"I've missed you." Merric answered. "I've been on the other ship for the past month, can't I miss you?"

"Of course you can!" Alex smiled. "It's just that, another village was destroyed a few minutes ago. I really don't think now is the best time for this."

"You're right." Merric cleared his throat, returning to his place on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." Alex sighed. "I've missed you too."

* * *

Vala nodded to the guard standing outside of Gabriel's cell, as he unlocked the door for her. She hadn't seen her son in a year, due to IOA orders that he could be a danger to others, after a little outburst he had when his father visited for the third time. He ended throwing Daniel across the room with his abilities, showing the effects of the anti-prior device had worn off. Now that the device had been reconfigured and replaced, visitors were once again allowed. When the door was finally opened, Vala walked in, and was appalled at what she saw. Gabriel was skinnier than he had ever been, looking underfed, and weak. He almost looked sick.

"Gabriel…" Vala mumbled.

"Mom." Gabriel said in acknowledgment.

"You look horrible… are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't been eating as much, that's all. I don't really see the point anymore."

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I've been in here for three years, mom. I'm not getting out anytime soon. Dad isn't' doing anything helpful and the IOA aren't very likely to lower the sentence."

"Stop talking like you're in jail, Gabriel."

"I might as well be. Being locked up alone for the past three years is driving me crazy! The only contact I have is with you, Dad, and maybe some friendly officers who stand outside that damned door!" Gabriel said, grabbing onto the bars that separated them.

"I wish I could help you, Gabriel. I would do anything to see you get out of here, but the IOA doesn't really like me anymore than they like you, I'm afraid." Vala wiped away a small tear forming in her right eye.

"I already know how I'm going to get out of here, if it comes down to it."

"You're not going to break out of here. You'll be killed. I won't stand to see you die before me."

"Mom, I can't live like this anymore. I had more freedom being the Orici than I do now. The whole reason Alex gave up her life for me was so I could live happily, and normally. Not be confined in a cell for the rest of my life!"

"I know. Gabriel, I promise you, you're father is trying to do everything he can to get you out of here…"

"Oh, so you've made up, have you?" he said rather darkly.

"No, I could never forgive him for what he did to you, but I couldn't hide forever. We're divorced, finally, after he signed the papers a month ago. But we still have to see each other, for Danny's sake. He's realized what he did to you was one of the worst possible things he could ever do as a father, and he is doing his best to make it right again. I'm not telling you to forgive him, however. I know that isn't something you'll ever do. But, just try to stop throwing him into walls from now on. He's older, you know."

"I'll try." Gabriel said.

"That's all I ask." Vala smiled, reaching her hand through the bars to put her hand against his warm cheek. "I love you. I'll be back soon to see you again. And try eating more, you look sickly."

"Alright, mom." Gabriel laughed softly. "I will."

As Vala left, Gabriel leaned up against the wall, heeding her words. He knew he might be killed if he tried to escape on his own, that had always been a risk. Having the past three years as time to develop his old abilities more thoroughly, however, had given him the ability to heal himself and probably others. He just didn't tell anyone because he knew he'd be kept here longer for it.


	22. Heaven's Not Enough

_Heaven's Not Enough_

Daniel sighed heavily, as he walked out of his meeting with the IOA. They had, yet again, refused to consider his proposal to let Gabriel free. His one decision, his mistake, had caused his family so much pain, and now he was powerless to correct it. He had torn the only family he had ever really known, apart. Vala, now his ex-wife, hated him for what he had done to Gabriel… And Danny didn't want to see him at all. He fought so hard to try and get them back after they were taken by Adria, and now that they were finally together again, he messed everything up. Daniel knew why Gabriel hated him, he knew why Vala wanted the divorce, and he knew there was nothing in the world he could do that would make them forgive him.

He let out a short laugh, as he stopped when he got outside the building in Washington D.C., realizing that whenever something started to go right, he always ruined it. Like when Alex asked him to break the rules, and go find her mother when there was a report of her being seen. He had said no, so she went on her own, with Sean and Greg, and now she had been _Missing in Action _for three years. Daniel's mind wandered to his daughter, his little girl, one of the most important people in his life. From what he was able to get out of Gabriel, she was fine, somewhere with the new Orici, Aeron. Maybe she was in the Pegasus Galaxy, or on the Ori home world, on Celestis. Unfortunately, Gabriel didn't tell him much, before he threw Daniel up against the wall. He looked at the street, seeing Sam waiting for him, with a taxi. He smiled sadly, and went down to join her.

"So, how did it go?" Sam asked, as they both climbed into the taxi.

"They said Gabriel is still too big of a threat, and aren't very big on him being released, even though I told them he wouldn't be a problem."

"Well, Daniel, you don't have much to prove that he won't be a problem…" Sam noted.

"I'm his father. I've known him since he was conceived. That should be enough."

"You haven't known him, Daniel, that's the problem. You've known him a little less than half his life. For nine years he was the Orici, for nine years he _wasn't _your son." Sam said. Daniel stayed silent, knowing she was right. He closed his eyes, and put his head back.

"I messed up, Sam. What did I do?" he asked desperately.

"You did what you thought would be best for his safety."

"No, I didn't. I did what was best for _our _safety. I didn't even talk to Vala about it, I just did it. I can't believe this is all my fault."

"_All _you're fault?"

"Well, if I hadn't made the decision that got Gabriel locked away for the rest of his life, it would be likely that Vala and I would still be together, and we'd all be a family. I mean, who knows… maybe Gabriel could've even helped me find…" Daniel stopped, looking out the window. The name _Alex_ didn't need to be said for Sam to understand, but it hung in the air between them.

* * *

Gabriel was lying on his cot in the cell he had been forced to call home for the past three years. The same four concrete walls surrounded him, the same concrete floor under him. He had been staring at the same ceiling. All he wanted was to be released, and allowed to live a normal life, at least, as normal as possible. It bothered him that the family he longed to be with was now split apart, and it was all his father's fault. He was the one who got him in this terrible place; he was the one who broke his mother's heart…

Three years, he had been confined to a small cell. For three years, he had trained his mind and body to withstand his abilities. He was stronger, his abilities more developed. He was ready to get himself out of here; all he needed was the help from two of the people he trusted the most. They had helped his sister save him, so why wouldn't they help _him_ save Alex? He had been able to make a phone call to them, after pleading one of the officers guarding his door. He was still on his cot when he heard the door open. Sitting up as quick as he could, he was able to see Sean and Greg walk through the door, which was shut behind them. They looked at him, unsure of what to think about their friend's current condition.

"Hey." Sean finally said, waving his hand.

"Hey." Gabriel said in return, walking up to the bars.

"So, you wanted to talk to us about something?" Greg said, cutting right to the point. It was clear to both Sean and Gabriel that Greg was a little uncomfortable being there.

"Right, uh… If I asked you to do something for me that was crazy, and probably impossible, would you do it?"

"Yeah." Greg answered quickly.

"Depends…" Sean said, a little more cautiously.

"I need you to help get me out of here… So I can find Alex…"

"Oh hell no!" Sean shook his head. "Not gonna happen! We could get kicked out of the Air Force Academy for something like that!"

"Well, I'm in!" Greg answered, sounding surprisingly cheerful. When Sean gave him a threatening glance, Greg defended himself. "I hate the Academy."

"Greg!" Sean snapped. "What are you thinking?"

"Sean!" Greg said, mockingly. "Finding Alex is just as important as the Academy. She's our best friend, and she needs us."

"But… I…" Sean found both Greg and Gabriel staring at him. "I… Aw crap… What do you want us to do?"

"This won't be easy…" Gabriel warned them.

"What else is new?" Sean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Greg pushed Sean with one hand, knocking off balance. Once Sean had steadied himself, Greg looked at Gabriel. "Go on." he said.

"Okay…" Gabriel continued to tell them of the plan he had come up with in his abundant spare time. They added their ideas, and a new plan was formed.

* * *

Merric walked into the room he and Alex shared, removing his Ori helmet, his hair matted. Alex, who was standing by the window, walked over to him, kissing him lightly. For once in her life as mother of the Orici, she was truly happy, she was in love with an Ancient, nothing could be better. Merric kissed her in return, putting his arms around her, holding her against him tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay. I heard that the villagers on the planet fought back with weapons given to them by the Atlantis Expedition." Alex said.

"I was one of the lucky ones. There were members of the Expedition there too, but they're all… dead." Merric said worriedly. "I feel like I'm loosing myself when I'm fighting for our enemy. I don't know how much longer I can do it without losing my sanity."

"Well, I know the fleet it going back to my galaxy, to convert a few more planets there, and then take on Earth. At least, that's what Aeron told me today." Alex sighed.

"I just hope your brother's ready… If he's not, we'll loose this battle for sure. I can't take on Aeron by myself."

"I hope so too." Alex said, running her fingers through Merric's hair. They both felt a shutter, as the ship entered one of the super gates. Before long, they were back in the Milky Way galaxy once again. Alex looked up at Merric worriedly. He looked at her, just as concerned as she was.

"It looks like that time will come sooner than we had hoped." Merric said, worriedly. He prayed that Gabriel would be strong enough to help him face Aeron. If he wasn't, they would all be killed. And the planet Earth would fall into the hands of the Ori, giving them more power than ever before. They would be unstoppable, not even all of his people together would slow them down… The Ori would win, once and for all.


	23. Enlightenment

_**A/N:** Just to let you know, this chapter is focused on Daniel and Vala. I feel I haven't said much about their relationship since Gabriel was locked away in Area 51. The chapter kind of just created itself, it was weird... All I had to do was type, no thinking involved. Spooky. lol_

* * *

_Enlightenment_

_Daniel thumbed through one of his many books full of Ancient text. He was alone in his office, having been in there for hours. He looked at his watch, and realized it was three in the morning. He put his head down in his arms, sighing heavily. He had no idea of what he was looking for, hoping he'd just come across something that caught his attention. Nothing he read so far was able to do that. He slowly stood, grabbing a coffee mug from his desk, not caring if it was clean or dirty. He began to walk to the closed door, to go get coffee in the commissary, when he felt as if someone was standing behind him. With a quick look over his shoulder, he saw a familiar woman standing across the room. He was a little startled at first, but was able to calm down._

"_Dr. Jackson." the woman nodded in recognition._

"_Morgan… Le… Fay…" Daniel said hesitantly, a little worried about why she had chosen to grace him with her presence. "What… what are you doing here?"_

"_The time is growing near, Daniel. The Orici is on his way here, to this galaxy." she said._

"_Yeah, we got that." Daniel mumbled. "Anything else you want to tell me that I might already know?"_

"_Your son is the only chance you may have at saving it." Morgan said, he face remaining stoic._

"_My son? Gabriel?" Daniel said in disbelief. "How do you figure that?"_

"_He is equally matched with Aeron. With help from his ally amongst the Ori, he will have the power to defeat the Orici, and build a weapon to wipe out the Ori."_

"_His ally amongst the Ori? You mean Alexandria?"_

"_No. His name is Merric. He is the son of Moros Emrys and myself. He descended as punishment for interfering with Gabriel. He lives amongst the Ori, pretending to be a follower, tricking them in a way."_

"_Moros as in Merlin?" Daniel interrupted._

"_That is what you call him, today. Yes."_

_"So you and Merlin had a son..."_

_"Daniel, please listen carefully... Merric knows where a second Ori weapon is hidden. He wants to help you, as do I. Aeron must be defeated, or we will all perish."_

"_So, once we find him, he'll take us to the hidden weapon…" Daniel said._

_"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Morgan frowned._

_"What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked impatiently._

"_I'm afraid the others have found me, Daniel Jackson. I wish you good luck." Morgan said, quickly disappearing. Daniel turned back toward the door, and ran into the hallway. With this information from an Ancient, maybe he could finally get Gabriel freed. He just wasn't sure he liked the part about it not being 'that simple'._

"Dr. Jackson… You just won't give up, will you?" Woolsey sighed, flipping through a folder he had in front of him. Daniel had gone right to one of the IOA's biggest members, rather than the whole group again, hoping it would have more effect. He even brought Vala with him this time. He watched Woolsey closely. He had lost almost all of what was left of his hair, which was now gray.

"You know why I'm here." Daniel stated.

"Yes, but I don't know what you expect out of this meeting. The IOA has already decided against your proposal."

"Mr. Woolsey, please, try to understand…" Vala interrupted. "He's our son… a victim of the Ori… A pawn in their plan for universal control. Don't you think three years is enough?"

"Mrs. Jackson, I understand what you're going through…"

"Do you have a child?" Vala asked sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a child, Mr. Woolsey?"

"Ah, no, I'm afraid I don't."

"Then there is _no_ possible way that you know what I'm going through."

"Look, I made a mistake. I thought he'd be more of a risk… but he's just a kid. I didn't think of what it would do to him. Now I'm just trying to make it right again." Daniel explained. "If I have to give up my job at the SGC in order to get him out of their, I will. I will do anything. He may be our only hope of defeating the Ori!" Both Vala and Woolsey lifted their heads at Daniel's statement.

"What are you saying?" Woolsey asked, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"He has the same powers as the Orici… Gabriel is probably the best weapon we have against them, he could defeat Aeron, and we'd be safe long enough to come up with another weapon to wipe out the Ori!" Daniel said, leaving out the parts about Merric.

"And why do you think Gabriel would be able to defeat Aeron?" Woolsey asked, expecting the archaeologist not to have an answer, figuring it was just a father doing anything to get his son out for confinement.

"Morgan Le Fay told me, two days ago, in my office." he said truthfully. "I have the security tape of our conversation, if you don't believe me."

Woolsey took the tape from Daniel suspiciously. "I'll go over the tape, and we'll see if you're telling the truth. If an Ancient says Gabriel is our best chance at winning this war, I doubt the IOA will keep your son locked away much longer." Woolsey stood up from his chair, and walked to the door, opening it for Daniel and Vala, who both nodded on their way out.

As they waited for the elevator to reach the right floor, Daniel pressed the emergency stop button. Vala looked at him, a little concerned. Daniel leaned against the wall next to her.

"Vala, I know we haven't been on the best of terms since I…" Daniel looked at the floor.

"Locked our son away? Disowned him?" Vala suggested.

"Yes." Daniel frowned. "I just want you to know I still love you. I always have. I didn't mean to ruin what we had, our family… I was just doing what I thought was right…"

"I love you too... But there is no way I could ever forgive you. I'm afraid we'll just have to live without each other." Vala turned away from the man she was once married to.

"I'm doing everything I can to make it right, again, Vala."

"I know you are." Vala stepped forward, to press the stop button again, allowing the elevator to move once more. "But that's just not enough."

"Vala…" Daniel began as the elevator doors slid open.

"Good bye Daniel." Vala said, choking back tears, as she exited the elevator, and walked away as quickly as she could. Daniel remained in the elevator for a moment, stepping out slowly. He had ruined everything he had, all with one decision.

* * *


	24. Treason

**A/N:**_ Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I figured I'd do it as a Holiday thing, plus I was suffering from writer's block, since I have sort of written myself into a hole (that I just now happened to dig myself out of, thank god!) So, Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy this chapter! -StrgateAtlantis1 :) Much love._**

* * *

**

**Treason**

_1,500 years ago_

_The once great Moros Emrys of Atlantis had been reduced to a homely looking old man. He lived in a set of caves near the great kingdom of Camelot, where King Arthur ruled over England, his loyal knights at his side. They called him Myrddin, and knew him to be a great and very powerful wizard. He had been using the title for a little more than 17 years, and already he seemed to be loosing his mind. Merric sighed as he watched his own father run around the cave, building his second weapon against the Ori. He had lived in this Arthurian age for all of his fifteen years, and was still disgusted by every bit of it. His mother raised him in the Alteran way, teaching him everything about his people, Atlantis, and nearly anything else you can imagine. He was what the Ancients considered to be a genius. Being the son of Morgan Le Fay and Merlin, however, wasn't really something he was proud of._

_Finally fed up with his father's antics, Merric stood in front of him, blocking his way. Moros grumbled, and pushed past him. But Merric wasn't about to let that stop him from getting his point across._

_"You shouldn't be interfering with these people, father!" Merric shouted, picking up their argument from exactly where they left of a day before._

_"You don't understand the threat the Ori could one day be! We must stop them now, while we still can!" Moros exclaimed._

_"It isn't our way! If you continue to interfere like this, nothing good will come of it! You know the others will stop you. And they have every right to…"_

_"Do not preach to me about interference, Merric" Moros shouted, causing Merric to flinch._

_"Father, this isn't right, and you know it!' Merric grabbed the man by the shoulders._

_Seeming not to have heard him, Moros continued with his ranting. "What about that village girl that was hung for being a witch? You fell in love with her, and now she's dead!"_

_"That was a year ago. I already took the blame for it. It was my fault she was thought to be a witch…" Merric said, heartbroken. His expression soon returned to one of determination. "They already sent my mother after you, who do you think they'll send next to try and stop you?"_

_"Your mother is of no concern to me." Moros mumbled._

_"We will stop you, father. If it is my destiny to stop this, then so be it."_

_"Son, your destiny is not of this time. In many years, it will become clear to you what the right path is, and if you are really my son, you will take it without hesitation." Moros said, picking up a device he had been working on._

_"What is that?" Merric asked._

_"A back up weapon, incase my sangraal is tampered with by the _others_." Moros said, glaring at the roof of his cave. _

_"A back up? Father…" Merric sighed heavily._

_"Do not act upset with me, Merric! If anyone should be upset, it should be me at you! You are my only son, and I haven't raised you for fifteen years of your life to betray me like this just because your mother…"_

_"__**My mother **__is trying to protect our ways, as am I! If your weapon works, we will have broken dozens of rules that we created. How could you possibly do that to your own people?"_

_"They stopped being my people when they turned their backs on me!" Moros shouted angrily. "Now leave me! I do not ever want to see you here again, do you understand! If you will not help me, then you are no longer my son!"_

_Merric looked at his father in disbelief. The great Moros Emrys, one of the most powerful members of the Atlantian High Council, had been reduced to nothing but a mad man. A man who had chosen to leave the others to grow old and slowly loose his mind in a cave alone, rather than live amongst his people. And now he had disowned him, his own son, the one person who ever really did try to help the man. Merric didn't want to believe it, but his father was no longer… he had been replaced by a mad man… He left the cave, slowly, promising himself that he would spend how many years it took, to ascend and be with his mother and the others. Having being born in this horrible time of knights and kings, witches and wizards… he doubted he would miss it very much. His life here had never been anything but pain in the first place. And his destiny, whatever it may be, would have to wait._

* * *

Merric turned away from the window in Aeron's chambers. He could hear the Orici walking behind him. He inhaled sharply, a little concerned why he had been asked here by Aeron alone.

"Do you know why you're here?" Aeron asked coolly.

"I'm afraid I don't." Merric answered.

"We need to talk about my mother."

"Your mother? Why?"

"I'm afraid she beginning to turn on me. Returning to her planet is bringing up old feelings from inside her." Aeron said, pacing across his room slowly. "I think she will betray me."

"She would never betray you." Merric assured him.

"You sound so sure. Why is it I can not say that so easily?"

"Maybe you're being a bit paranoid." Merric replied, regretting what he said immediately. Aeron turned his head to look at him, but instead of being angry with the comment, he laughed.

"Perhaps. I am human after all." Aeron said, as his laughter diminished.

"Why don't you talk to her instead of me? I'm afraid I could be of very little help to you."

"I just needed guidance. I suppose I will talk to her. Thank you Merric, you're the closest thing I ever had to a father." Aeron said sincerely, as he exited his chambers, leaving Merric in there alone.

Merric soon followed Aeron's path, heading back to his room. Alex was probably down getting her supper, but he wasn't at all hungry. In fact he was more tired than anything… maybe he'd go to be early.

* * *

Gabriel was ready. In several minutes he would make his move to try and escape Area 51. He wasn't nervous, but oddly calm. Something in him knew he was going to make it. The door slowly opened, and the guard came in with a tray of what passed for food. Gabriel stood, watching the guard carefully. He walked up to the bars, as the guard unlocked the cell. Now the guard was watching him. His heart raced, and he felt like he was shaking. This was it

With one twitch of Gabriel's eye, the guard went flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Gabriel quickly stepped out of his cell, grabbing the keys from the guard's belt. He felt a flash of satisfaction to see the man who had been standing outside the door for so long, be in his control. Before running out into the hall, Gabriel checked for anyone else who could possibly out there. He wouldn't mind having to take care of a few more people… Not seeing anyone, he ran. It felt so good to run, to feel free, not confined to four walls. He almost didn't hear the bullets being fired behind him. He skidded to a halt, turning to see who was firing at him. It was another officer, using his sidearm. But each bullet stopped inches from Gabriel, falling to the floor. The officer looked alarmed, before Gabriel telekinetically stopped the blood flow to the officer's head, causing him to fall to the ground.

Gabriel looked down at his necklace he kept from when he was Orici, the necklace that held a piece of Celestis, to protect him. He was amazed it still worked. He was supposed to meet Sean half way, but his friend was no where to be found. Before Gabriel decided to move on without meeting up with Sean, he heard foot steps behind him, and he knew exactly who they belonged to.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked coldly.

"I know what you're trying to do, Gabriel, and it won't work." his father's voice echoed down the cement corridor.

"You know nothing about me."

"I caught Sean outside, and was able to stop him. I'm here to convince you that this isn't the way. I've talked to the IOA, and I think I've convinced them that we need you…"

"You're lying. I can read your mind, dad. You don't think you convinced them, you're worried that you _didn't_. What good will that do me?"

"I don't want to see you end up in here for the rest of your life…"

"You should've thought of that three years ago."

"I know I screwed up, Gabriel, you don't have to remind me. I just can't loose you, not like this."

"You've already lost me." Gabriel turned away from his father, walking towards the stairwell that would lead him to the ground floor.

"Gabriel!" Daniel shouted. "Don't do this! What are you going to do when you make it out of here?"

"I'm going to save my sister." Gabriel answered quickly. He gave his father one last look, and lowered his head. "And I can't let you get in the way…" Daniel felt his throat tighten, and he was unable to breath. Falling to his knees, he scratched at his throat, trying to loosen the invisible hold his son had on him.

"Gabriel…" Daniel said, barely able to speak. "Don't do this…"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to. But you didn't really give me much of a choice, locking me away forever and all." Gabriel tightened the invisible grip, squinting his eyes. There was a sudden gunshot from behind them. Gabriel felt a terrible pain in his chest, and looked down to realize his Ori necklace was missing, and blood was beginning to soak his black shirt. Daniel watched as his son fell to the concrete floor, unconscious. He looked up and saw Vala, just as she dropped the gun she had just used. She looked at Daniel, tears filling her eyes.

"What have I done?" she whispered, kneeling beside Gabriel, taking his hand in her own.

"He'll be fine, Vala, I told you this might happen, there are officers ready to take him back to the SGC's infirmary…" Daniel assured her. "He'll be fine." _Won't he?_ Daniel asked himself, feeling uneasy, as he watched his son's blood begin to seep out from under his body. He was about to let Gabriel die, not like this.


	25. Recovery

**_Recovery_**

Vala stared at her cup of coffee, her mind drifting. She had been in the commissary for a while now, waiting for Gabriel to get out of surgery, on which she had yet to hear anything. She put her head in her hands, she should be worrying about her son, not thinking about_ him_. But everything she did to distract herself seemed to fail. It seemed all she could think about was _him_, the man who ruined her family. Everything seemed to be coming back to her now, but she didn't understand why. Was it because she saved him from Gabriel? When she saw Daniel struggling for air, as he struggled against Gabriel's grip, she felt fear take over her, and before she could think, she had pulled the trigger. Why did she save the man she blamed for ruining everything?

After their divorce, Vala began acting irresponsible and reckless. It was a different man every night, it was her way of trying to get over the pain Daniel had caused her. After a while, it seemed not to work anymore, so she gave up on trying to mend her heart. Even though it was her idea that they split up, she was still heartbroken. She loved him more than anyone, he was the one who told her it would be okay, he was the one who convinced her to stop running. Now, all she wanted to do was run, leave everything behind her, but she could never leave Gabriel, or Danny. She hated that man so much for everything he did, but loved him for what he did to try and make up for it. She could never forgive him, she knew that…

_Dammit!_ Vala thought. _Why can't I just hate the man, and get over him!?_

"Vala?" a voice said, breaking her thoughts. She knew exactly who it was. Without looking up, she wiped away the tears that had begun falling down her cheeks. She felt a hand on hers, and her heart couldn't help but flutter. She slowly looked up, and found herself staring into the eyes she had fallen in love with. She gently slipped her hand out from under his, placing it on her lap.

"Daniel…" she mumbled. "What is it?"

"Gabriel's out of surgery. You told me to come get you." Daniel said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I'll be right there." Vala sighed. "Thank you."

Without looking back once, Daniel exited the commissary, leaving Vala at the table. Slowly, she stood up. She looked at the doors her ex-husband had just gone through, and closed her eyes. Nothing was going to make getting over him easier, was it?

* * *

Alex was walking the corridor alone, when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned, and wasn't surprised to see Aeron. She slowed down, waiting for her son to catch up. Once Aeron was walking beside her, she returned to her normal pace.

"Hello mother." Aeron said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Alex sighed, tucking loose strands of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"What's troubling you?" Aeron asked. "Perhaps I could help."

"I doubt it." Alex said. "I'm just worried about something, that's all."

"About Merric? He should be returning from the planet any time now…" Aeron said.

"Aeron, I know you know. Stop trying to pretend that you don't." Alex grumbled.

"Know what?" Aeron asked, but when Alex didn't smile, he lowered his head. "Yes, I know. It's wonderful news, but yet you don't seem happy…"

"How can I be? I'm barely twenty. I had planned on waiting longer before having my first..." Alex mumbled, looking at Aeron, "...another one."

"But most women your age would be married, and beginning to have children…" Aeron noted.

"Where I'm from, it's sort of looked down upon."

"Well, you are no longer on Earth. Mother…" Aeron stopped, and stood in front of Alex, placing a hand on her shoulder. "…you should be honored to be carrying Merric's child."

"I know… It's just that…"Alex began, when a Prior came out of the doorway in front of them, walking straight to Aeron, whispering something in his ear. A worried look came across Aeron's face, as he turned to Alex.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I must go down to the planet. We'll have to continue this conversation at another time." Aeron said, walking away with the Prior. Alex stood in the corridor for a moment, before heading back to her room.

As she reached the residential part of the ship, she saw Merric coming from the opposite direction. They met each other at the door to their room. Merric smiled, but Alex looked away.

"Alexandria, what's the matter?" Merric asked.

"Merric, I have to tell you something…" Alex said.

* * *

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, not enjoying the pain that was coming from his lower back, were he had be shot. He looked around quickly, trying to figure out where he was. He relaxed once he realized he was only in the infirmary at the SGC, not some high security hospital. He felt a cold hand slip into his, and turned his head to see his mother sitting by his bed. She looked at him worriedly, running a hand through his hair. Gabriel looked on the other side of his bed, and saw his father, asleep in a chair. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up his back, and he collapsed back on the bed.

"Be careful, Gabriel…" Vala mumbled. Gabriel shot her a look that told her he was angry at her. Of course he knew she shot him, why did she think otherwise? He didn't speak, but silently turned his head away from her.

Vala stood from her chair, and walked over to Daniel, shaking him gently. She whispered something to him, that Gabriel was unable to hear. He looked at Gabriel then back at Vala and whispered something back to her. Daniel nodded, and stood up, walking over to Gabriel.

"Gabriel…" Daniel began. "What the hell where you thinking?!"

Gabriel seemed a bit taken aback by his father's sudden outburst, and didn't try to reply.

"You could've been killed!" Daniel continued. "There's a very small chance that you won't get locked up longer just because of what you did! Do you know that? Do you know how lucky you are that your mother was the one that shot you?! _She_ didn't have the intention of killing you, while anybody else would have! They would've killed you without thinking twice! You're lucky Sean told his parents about your little plan, or else, we wouldn't have been there!" Daniel allowed himself to calm down a bit before he chose to talk again. "God, Gabriel, if we were to loose you again…"

Daniel sat on the side of his son's bed, looking down at the floor. Vala came over, and put a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel took a moment to let his father's words sink in fully.

"I didn't think you cared about me that much." Gabriel said softly. Daniel looked at his eldest son and sighed. Getting up from the side of the bed, he walked towards the door. He looked back at Vala, who shook her head, as if saying she'd rather stay with Gabriel. Daniel turned away and disappeared out the door.

"Your father cares about you more than you know." Vala said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Despite what he's done to you."

"I'm sorry for making you have to shoot me." Gabriel mumbled. "I was just so angry at him, for what he did, I couldn't control myself…"

"You nearly killed him, you know, a few more seconds, and he would've stopped breathing." Vala said.

"I know." Gabriel frowned.

"I need to go tell Dr. Reed you're awake." Vala said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Vala left Gabriel in the infirmary alone, allowing him time to think about everything. He needed time to think about what he was going to do next, depending on what was going to happen to him. The government didn't usually go easy on someone who was almost able to break out of one of their most secure facilities. He was scared of what might happen to him, he couldn't imagine several more years in that damned cell he'd been trapped in for the past three years. He'd go mad if that were to happen. Slowly, he sat up in the bed, able to push through the pain. He hoped, where ever she was, that Alex was having an easier time than him.

* * *

Alex inhaled, closing her eyes before she spoke. Merric began to look more concerned with each passing second. She opened her eyes, and looked Merric in his emerald green eyes.

"Alexandria, what is it? Are you alright?" he asked, unable to take another second of silence.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Alex nodded. "Merric…"

"Yes?"

"I'm—I'm sorry." Alex said.

"For what?" Merric asked.

"I forgot what I was going to say." Alex lied. Maybe it was better if he didn't know, for now. She'd have to tell Aeron to keep his mouth shut too.

"That's alright. Just tell me when you remember it." Merric smiled, his faint British-sounding Alteran accent coming through.

"Aeron wants us to join him for supper. I told him we'd be there. Is that okay?" Alex changed the subject completely.

"That's fine." Merric nodded. "I better go get out of this, then." He disappeared into their room, leaving Alex out in the hall. She stayed out there, not following him in immediately. She put one hand on her stomach, sighing softly. She was scared of what was to come. She closed her eyes again. She hoped, where ever he was, that Gabriel wasn't having as hard a time as her.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been really busy at school. For the first time in my High School life, I'm passing all my classes! Even geometry (which I'm taking for the second time.) Anyway, Alex is pregnant. OMG. Where the hell am I going to go with this now? To tell you the truth, I really don't know. Let me just tell you, you'll be suprised by the way everything ends up. Oh boy, am I excited to write the last few chapters! The next update shouldn't take as long, in fact, I've begun writing it already. Random tidbit about me: When I'm writing, I only play Rock Band (1 & 2) during my breaks. I play guitar, sing, and play the drums. Not all at the same time, mind you, but I'm good at playing them one at a time._


	26. Decode

**A/N:** _Hello everybody! It's been a while since I last updated, but today's my birthday, so I decided to give you all a birthday present from me, for my birthday. This chapter is very Daniel and Vala centric, all Daniel and Vala shippers will love this one. :) Enjoy! Don't forget to review when you're done! Make my birthday a happy one, full of reviews!_

* * *

**_Decode_**

Vala found herself wandering the halls of the SGC. She had left Gabriel with a member of the IOA, who wanted to conduct an interview of sorts, and several armed guards. She kept looking down at her ring finger, remembering what it felt like to wear her old wedding ring. She and Daniel had decided to go with nothing fancy, because of their demanding day jobs, so they had gone with simple silver rings. She missed wearing it at times, just as she missed him.

She had been a little depressed all week, but no one asked what was wrong… Everyone knew. Yesterday was her and Daniel's wedding anniversary. She had gotten a bouquet of roses from Daniel, just as she had for the past three years. It was his way of asking her to come back, or at least forgive him. The note in the bouquet always said the same thing… "_I'm sorry for what I did. Can't we make it right again? I still love you_." She never kept the roses, usually throwing them away the next day, but she kept them this time, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she wasn't that angry at him anymore… She'd never fully forgive him for that he did, but he was really trying to make everything right again. The absence of Alexandria wasn't really helping him, it wasn't helping her much either. She missed her daughter greatly, but she also felt bad. Vala knew in her heart that she'd never be as close to Alex as she was to Gabriel, nor would Daniel be as close to Gabriel as he was to Alex. Nine years of separation would do that to any family. Then there was Danny… The poor boy had been caught in the middle of everything. Even though Vala had managed to gain full custody of Danny and Gabriel, after a long battle in court, Daniel still managed to affect the boys' lives. She would occasionally allow Daniel to take Danny for the weekend, so they could form a better father-son relationship. Danny liked his father very much, and even looked up to him. He was glad to finally have his dad, who he had heard so much about from Vala.

Vala wasn't at all surprised to find herself standing in the doorway of Daniel's office, where he sat at his desk, hunched over a book. Vala sighed, alerting him to her presence. He lifted his head, and looked a little surprised to see her. He sat up straight in his chair, and cleared his throat.

"Vala, hi." He said.

"How did we get here Daniel?" Vala asked softly, as she entered his office, closing the door behind her.

"Where?" Daniel asked.

"You know what I mean." Vala said.

"You know how we got here, Vala…" Daniel began. "I screwed up, made you angry, so you left me."

"Before that though, we weren't exactly how we used to be. We were having more arguments, and you ended up sleeping on the couch more than once…"

"Vala, we'll never be the way we used to be. We both changed over those nine years. What we had wasn't perfect to begin with, but after nine years of being without you…" Daniel looked down at the floor. "I knew I'd never be the same person again. Surely you must've realized you changed too."

"Yes, I did." Vala nodded. "Thank you for the roses, by the way. It's nice to know you still remember our anniversary."

"You actually kept them this time? Or am I going to find them in a trash can somewhere?"

"No, I kept them." Vala looked down. When she looked back up at Daniel, she had tears in her eyes.

"Vala, what is it?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You kicked my ass." Daniel stood up and walked over to her slowly.

"Who knew we'd end up here?" Vala tried to smile. "Divorced, with three kids."

"I sure didn't." Daniel replied truthfully. "But I'm glad now that I did."

"You're glad we're divorced?" Vala asked.

"I'm glad I married you." Daniel said, lifting his hand to Vala's cheek, wiping away several tears with his thumb. Vala closed her eyes, relishing his touch.

"I am too." Vala said softly. She looked Daniel in his bright blue eyes, as he pulled her into their first kiss in a long while. She didn't pull away. She had missed him so much. She didn't want him to stop… but there was a knock on the door. Daniel quickly pulled away from her, and straightened himself up, Vala quickly did the same. He opened the door, to find Cameron looking at him.

"Cam, what's up?" Daniel asked coolly.

"The IOA are done with Gabriel, they want to speak to Vala now." He said.

"Me?" Vala said, walking to the doorway, where she could be seen. "Why?"

"Don't ask me." Cam said. "They're waiting for you down at the infirmary."

"I better go…" Vala pushed past Daniel and Cameron.

"Vala, wait!" Daniel called. She turned around.

"We'll talk later, I promise." She said before turning around the first corner. Cam looked at Daniel suspiciously.

"What was all that about?" he asked, a smile forming.

"All of what?" Daniel asked innocently.

"You have pink lip gloss on your upper lip." Cam pointed out.

"No I don't." Daniel said, quickly wiping it away. "Cam, I have work to do…"

"Alright, but don't think this conversation is over." Cam began walking away.

"Okay." Daniel said, going back to his desk. He smiled. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. But there was no chance in hell Cam was going to learn about it. Hopefully he'd forget about it by tomorrow. Daniel wasn't going to tell anyone about it, not until he talked to Vala.

* * *

When Vala arrived at the infirmary, nearly the entire staff was going crazy. Running around the infirmary. Vala could hear Dr. Caitlin Reed shouting orders, one of her patients were in trouble… Vala's heart dropped… _Gabriel_. She ran through the doorway, to see Dr. Reed standing over her son's bed, holding him on his side, while he shook uncontrollably. Vala tried to get closer, but Caitlin saw her, motioning her to stay where she was. It felt like hours until Gabriel's seizure was over, and Caitlin was able to leave his side. By that time, Daniel had arrived, and was holding Vala's hand tightly. Caitlin walked over to them, and sighed.

"Caitlin, is he going to be alright?" Vala asked.

"I don't know. He'll recover from the seizure quickly, but I still don't know what caused it. I've ordered several tests to figure it out. The results should help us reach some sort of conclusion." Caitlin replied. "He'll be waking up soon, if you want to wait."

"Thank you." Daniel said, as she walked away.

Vala was about to go over to Gabriel's bed, when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the woman from the IOA that she had left Gabriel with. The woman held out her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson." She smiled. "I'm Ana Fletcher of the IOA."

"Yes, I know." Vala said, shaking her hand.

"I know you wish to be with your son right now, but I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions… It won't take very long."

"Were you not here a minute ago? Our son just had a seizure…" Daniel began, clearly annoyed by Ana.

"Daniel, it'll be fine." Vala cut him off. "Gabriel won't be awake for a little while anyway."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked softly.

"Yes." Vala nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you stay here with Gabriel."

"Alright." Daniel said.

"Where do you want to talk?" Vala asked Ana.

"The General is allowing us to use the briefing room." Ana replied.

"Lead the way." Vala said. She followed Ana to the briefing room, where they sat across from each other. Ana shuffled through a folder of papers, taking out a legal pad and a printed page of questions. Ana looked up at Vala, clearly ready to begin.

"I got most of the information I needed from your son, so this won't take long, I promise." Ana looked down at her printed page, and cleared her throat. "How long have you been back on Earth?"

"Three and a half years." Vala answered.

Ana continued for about an hour and a half, before finally putting her legal pad and page of questions away. She looked up at Vala.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Ana asked.

"Yes, actually." Vala said. "What's going to happen to my son?"

"Mrs. Jackson, that's something the IOA is going to discuss when I return. Until then, he'll have to remain here at the SGC."

"Of course he will." Vala sighed.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Jackson." Ana said, as she stood from her chair and continued to walk out of the briefing room. Vala sat there for a moment, silently, before going back down to the infirmary. She hadn't been called Mrs. Jackson for a long time. She liked hearing it again.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hi, me again. So, Gabriel had a seizure... but why? Hmmm... Don't forget to review! :)_


	27. Believer

**A/N:_ Holy crap! It's taken me sooooo long to write this. Sad thing is, I was planning on going in a whole different direction, but then something popped into my head.... Gabriel needs a love interest! Why does his sister get to have all the fun? :D So, this was born. Hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave a review. And if you've already reviewed previous chapters, review again! :D -StrgateAtlantis1_**

* * *

"_Believer"_

Emre Dresden was brought up to believe in the Ori. She was taught to prostrate every day, read from the Book of Origin, and follow the will of the Ori without question. She had done exactly that since she was born, until she met a boy, who made her question who the Ori really were. It happened the year she was fifteen, when the Oricis came to her village. She was excited to finally see the oracles of her people. The Orici Adria was to lead prostration that day, with her brother. Emre made sure she made it to the square early enough to get a place as close to them as possible. Once the village was gathered, the Prior announced them, and they came out onto the balcony. Adria first, and her brother close behind her. There was also a woman that followed them out, her hair graying with age.

During prostration, Emre kept sneaking glances at Adria's brother, the second Orici, Gabriel. He was very handsome, she noticed, but his eyes were a milky gray like that of a Priors. Once they had finished prostration, Adria and Gabriel disappeared. She knew they had gone back to their ship, which was landed only a mile outside the village. There was no way she would be able to sneak onto it. She wandered the village aimlessly, not knowing what to do with herself, when she slammed into something in an alley she usually used as a short cut to get home. What ever it was, the impact with it knocked her to the ground. Emre looked up, and recognized the face immediately, Gabriel, the Orici. She knew it was him, his eyes were a natural blue, but the rest of him was exactly the same. She didn't dare stand up, so she lowered her head, and muttered her apologies.

"You have no need to be sorry, it was I who knocked you down." he said, offering her a hand. "It is me who should be sorry."

"Thank you for you kindness." She took his hand hesitantly, and he helped get her up off the ground. "I'll get out of your way now..."

"I have never been to this village before, I would like to see it if that's possible." Gabriel said, as she began to turn around. She looked at him, questioningly. "In return, I would give you a tour of the ship I live on."

"Of course, Orici." Emre began to bow, but she felt him grab her arm.

"There's no need for that." Gabriel mumbled. "Not many people will recognize me like this, I can assure you. Not many people would dare look up during prostration." Emre was about to apologize, when she saw a smile form on his face.

"Have you always been able to change your eye color?" she asked, boldly.

"Not always, no. Only as I got older." he answered.

"My name is Emre." she introduced herself, almost forgetting to.

"I'm Gabriel." he said in return.

* * *

Several days went by. Gabriel had convinced Adria that the planet needed a careful eye to watch over it, and she allowed him to keep a quarter of the fleet with him, while he remained on the planet. He had told her it was because he had heard talk of a rebellion, but it was actually something a bit more personal. Gabriel, for once in his life, had formed quite an attachment to Emre, who he met while undercover in the village. He had noticed her while Adria was leading prostration. She kept looking at him, and he pretended not to see. He had purposefully bumped into her in that alley, just so he could meet her. This was the first time he felt an attachment to someone before, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Their friendship blossomed into something more incredibly fast. He was a year older than her, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they didn't get caught. Even though it was him who was in love with her, she would be severely punished for trying to have a relationship with him, because he was the Orici. It was a stupid rule, but people believed that her soul would be damned nonetheless. He knew it wasn't true, however, and he had convinced her as well.

It was late one night, and mostly everyone on the ship were in their quarters. It was a perfect time to sneak Emre onto the ship, so they could spend even more time together. They were just about to enter his chambers, when someone called his name behind them. He knew the voice all too well.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" his mother asked, as she stopped in front of the two teenagers.

"Nothing Mother." Gabriel said.

"Who is she?" Vala asked softly.

"A friend."

"My name is Emre Dresden, ma'am. I do hope my presence doesn't cause Gabriel any trouble." Emre said.

"No, Emre, no trouble." Vala smiled. "It's just, it's not everyday you see Gabriel bring a girl home."

"Mother, please promise me, you'll keep this a secret, if we were found together..."

"I promise, Gabriel." Vala said. She was so glad to see that her son was beginning to behave more human than Orici.

"Thank you." Gabriel nodded his appreciation.

"Make sure you have her home before curfew." Vala told him.

"Of course." Gabriel said, as he led Emre into his chambers, where they ended up talking well past curfew.

* * *

Gabriel turned on his side, finding the infirmary bed well beyond uncomfortable. In his hands, he held a letter. The letter was written on old paper, and in ink. It was sealed with wax, but it had been unsealed several years ago. It was the letter that broke his heart. It had been given to him by a girl that he knew while he was Orici. He had loved her, and she had loved him. She had let him go, for their safety. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Gabriel still thought about her, wondering if she still thought about him, and whether or not they would ever see each other again. He closed the letter, and slid it under his pillow, then closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But all he could think about was her. He had never told anyone about Emre, and he planned on keeping it that way. One more secret he would force himself to keep.


	28. Fate

_Fate_

Caitlin Reed sat in front of Daniel and Vala, the parents of her most recent patient. She tried her best not to look worried about Gabriel's condition, but it was hard to tell any parent their child was dying…

"What do you mean?" Vala asked worriedly.

"The seizure was a warning sign. It takes a lot of space and increased brain activity to have the abilities Gabriel has. I'm afraid it's proving to be too much for him to handle." Caitlin explained. "What Adria did to him has been slowly killing him for the past thirteen years, but only now are we seeing its affects. It's a lot like when Jack O'Neill got the Ancient database in his head. Only this progresses much slower."

"How long does he have exactly?" Daniel asked, holding Vala's hand tightly.

"I honestly don't know. We could start seeing worsening symptoms in as little as a month."

"Adria knew this would happen… She knew all along, and yet she still did it." Vala said.

"I'm sorry." Caitlin said.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Daniel asked.

"Unless we can find a way to undo what the Ori did to him, the best thing we can do is make him comfortable." Caitlin looked down, before standing from her chair, and leaving the briefing room. She knew that Vala and Daniel would need a little time alone to figure everything out.

"Daniel, what are we going to do?" Vala asked. "We can't let this happen to him."

"We're not going to." Daniel replied.

"Should we even tell him?"

"If _I_ were dying, I would like to know…" Daniel said.

"We'll tell him together then." Vala decided.

Daniel only nodded.

* * *

Alex had always had a hard time keeping secrets, especially if they were big. But she had been able to keep Merric in the dark about her pregnancy for a week now, and it was only getting harder. She was only in her second month, and already her dresses were beginning to feel tighter. Merric had noticed it one day when she was getting dressed. He even asked her if she had been gaining weight. Alex didn't answer, and pretended to act annoyed by the question. However, now she was getting the feeling that Merric was starting to get suspicious.

She was on her way back to her room, after having breakfast with Aeron, when Merric ran up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Merric?" Alex asked, surprised to see him. "Aren't you supposed to be down on the planet with the other soldiers?"

"I didn't go. I needed to talk to you. It's important." Merric looked into her eyes. Alex could tell he was more than serious.

"Okay…" Alex said. "We'll talk in the room." She led the way back to their room, and once the door closed behind them, Merric began.

"Sit down." Merric motioned toward the bed. Alex sat down, and Merric began pacing. "I know you're hiding something from me, Alexandria. You've never been very good at keeping secrets."

"Merric…"

"No, let me finish." Merric said. "You've been acting weird lately, and so has Aeron. Whatever it is, you can share it with Aeron but not with me? You know what that tells me? You're afraid of something, whether or not it be my reaction, I'm not sure, but you are afraid. And I think I know what it is." Merric knelt down in front of her, and took her hands in his. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Alex remained silent, slipping her hands out of Merric's. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered. She felt the tears in her eyes slowly make their way down her cheeks. Merric lifted her chin with his hand, his eyes determined.

"Hey," he said, getting her to look him in the eye. "We'll make it through this. I promise you."

"How? A baby could jeopardize everything." Alex said softly.

"I know you're scared… I am too. But we've made it this far. We're only a few weeks away from Earth, I know you can keep this up until then. I have faith in you."

"Really? Because I don't." Alex sighed.

"We can do this." Merric said, so sure of himself.

"Okay." Alex mumbled. "I'll try."

"Good." Merric smiled. "I am happy about this, Alexandria. You should be too."

"I know. It's just hard to imagine us as parents."

"You're already a wonderful mother…"

"He doesn't count." Alex grumbled. "I barley had to do anything with Aeron."

"I should probably head down to the planet. They're probably wondering where I am. Be happy about this, or at least pretend to be." Merric said.

"I love you." Alex smiled.

"I love you too." Merric kissed her quickly, before running back out into the corridor.

Merric was right. She could do this… She had to. There was no turning back now. She was going to be the mother of an Ancient… or at least half an Ancient. She smiled. Her father would be psyched to know that she was expecting such a child.

Alex decided to go find Aeron, to tell him that he no longer needed to keep her pregnancy a secret. On her way to his chambers, she came across a young woman, around her age, who seemed to be lost. She must've been one of the new recruits' wives, since bringing families on to the ships had now become accustomed.

Alex walked up to her, and when the woman saw her, she seemed relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the girl smiled. "I'm terribly lost, and I haven't been able to find anyone for the past hour!"

"Most people are probably down on the planet, this is the first time we've been in our home galaxy for a year."

"Yes, well, I have something more important to take care of." The girl sighed.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Alex asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Merric Lucian. Do you know him?"

"I would hope so. I've been with him for the past three and a half years." Alex smiled.

"Oh! You must be Alexandria… The mother of the Orici!" The girl realized. "I had no idea it was you, I mean, you seem so laid back…"

"I've surprised many that way." Alex said. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Forgive me! I am Emre Dresden… No! Emre Leir." She corrected herself. "I've only been married several days. It takes some getting used to…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emre." Alex smiled. "And please, call me Alex."

"Alright." Emre said.

"Now, about Merric. I'm afraid he's down on the planet. But he will return shortly, if everything goes well. You're welcome to wait for him with me in our chambers."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Emre nodded.

Alex led Emre through the labyrinth of halls, until they reached the doorway she had been through so many time before. The doors slid open at her presence, and they walked into the room. Emre looked around in amazement.

"Yeah, it's a bit grander than what they gave you, I'm sure." Alex blushed. "One of the perks to being the mother of the Orici."

"It's beautiful." Emre said.

The two talked for a while. When a subject Alex never thought she'd hear came up.

"Alex, do you remember the Orici, Gabriel?" Emre asked.

"Emre, I'm from Earth, remember?" Alex said, since the two had already talked about where Alex had come from.

"Right." Emre frowned. Just as Emre opened her mouth to speak, Merric came into the room. He stopped at the sight of Emre.

"Hello." Merric said informally, then looking at Alex.

"Merric, this is Emre Leir. She's one of the new soldiers' wives." Alex said. "She wanted to speak with you."

"About what?" Merric looked at Emre. Emre proceeded to do a hand gesture that Alex knew well. It was the sign of the resistance against the Ori. Merric did it back to her.

"You may speak freely, Alexandria is a member of the resistance as well." Merric told Emre.

"Oh, I didn't know. She's the mother of the Orici… So I just thought…"

"It's alright." Alex said.

"I've just come to inform you that half of the resistance members in Ver Silca have been… disposed of." Emre looked away.

"I see." Merric frowned, sitting on the bed, next to Alex. "How many?"

"At least two dozen." Emre informed them.

"That's so many…" Alex mumbled. "Compared to the amount of people we have…"

"My father, Fel Dresden, was among them." Emre said sadly.

"Your husband…" Merric began.

"Andris Leir." Emre filled in.

"Is he in the resistance?"

"No." Emre shook her head.

"And he believes you're an Ori follower?"

"I believe I keep up the charade well."

"Keep doing so." Merric instructed her. "I'll be in touch with you shortly."

"Thank you. Both of you." Emre said, before leaving the room.

Alex and Merric both looked at each other. No words had to be spoken to get their thoughts across to one another. They were losing the fight against the Ori a bit more with every minute that passed. And they didn't have much more time before they reached Earth. Merric only hoped that Gabriel would be ready for the challenge.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Don't forget to review! I think I will have the next chapter up in about a week. Happy Reading! :D_


End file.
